


Shining Stars

by throughthewaves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dolphins, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Harry aime les étoiles, Harry est en vacances, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Je crois, Liam is a Good Friend, Louis aime les animaux, Louis vit en Crète, Love at First Sight, M/M, Niall apparaît cinq secondes, One Night Stands, Or not, Scuba Diving, Sea, Sex, Summer Love, Tattoos, Vive les fesses de Louis, for once
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthewaves/pseuds/throughthewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est en vacances en Crète. Il emmène ses sœurs - infernales - dans un parc aquatique où elles piaillent pour aller voir les dauphins.  C'est là qu'il rencontre Louis... Et pouf. Il est foutu. (bon Louis aussi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Stars

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mon premier OS joyeux (en fait c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de joyeux...) alors voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira... bon c'est pas parfait mais j'ai essayé. Merci à Loriane, c'est elle qui m'a plus ou moins poussée à écrire cet OS sans le savoir (et à la jolie mer d'Italie qui m'a bien inspirée) ♥
> 
> Bonne lecture !  
> PS : désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai beau me relire, il y en a beaucoup qui m'échappent :(

 

 

Light Up, Light Up

(as if you have a choice)

 

_Disclaimer title : Run – Snow Patrol_

 

 

Harry avait deux petites sœurs. Cela pouvait sembler peu deux petites filles pour certains mais ça, c'était parce que les gens ne les connaissaient pas personnellement. Elles hurlaient partout, chantaient à tue tête, faisaient des caprices pour une glace ou une peluche et Harry avait la tête en feu. Il se demandait parfois ce qui était passé par la tête de sa mère pour faire deux autres enfants – des jumelles qui plus est – après lui et sa sœur. Même en vacances, personne n'échappait à leur hyperactivité. Harry avait pensé que les emmener à un parc aquatique les aurait calmé, tu parles. Elles s'arrachaient presque les cheveux pour que leur grand-frère leur achète du pop-corn et Harry, lassé de les entendre crier et attirer tous les regards, obtempéra. A peine avait-il récupéré sa monnaie qu'elles avaient déjà en tête un nouveau projet : aller voir les dauphins. Harry ne comprenait pas comment deux gamines de six ans pouvaient autant faire la loi… Puis il se rappelait son enfance et se disait que finalement, elles n'étaient pas si insupportables que ça.

 

Alors qu'elles dévoraient leur pop-corn – dévorer était le bon mot au vue de la quantité de maïs qui disparaissait dans leur ventre – en regardant la grande affiche sur les dauphins, Harry laissa ses yeux s'aventurer aux alentours. La Crète était vraiment un beau pays. Il y faisait peut-être un peu trop chaud mais il y faisait beau et les gens étaient accueillants. Pour le moment, Harry adorait son voyage. Sa grande sœur avait bien choisi leur destination de vacances. Gemma travaillait à mi-temps dans une agence de voyage durant l'année pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche – bien qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin – et malgré tout l'argent que la famille Styles possédait, ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds en Grèce. Bref, la Crète avait été leur choix et Harry en était bien content. Il jeta un œil aux petites qui s'extasiaient devant chaque photo des dauphins puis se concentra à nouveau sur la vue au bas de la colline. L'eau était si claire, si belle. Elle était turquoise et ondulait légèrement. Une silhouette vint se mettre juste devant son champ de vision et Harry était prêt à râler quand il se rendit compte que le type en question était vraiment beau – vraiment très très beau. Il portait un short de bain bleu ciel – qui lui faisait un fessier fantastique – et un t-shirt blanc qui faisait ressortir son bronzage. Ses cheveux étaient caramels et son sourire d'une blancheur incroyable. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. D'un bleu si clair, le même bleu qu'un peu plus bas. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Un léger et magnifique sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Harry s'y perdit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas venu seul ici. Il reporta son attention sur les deux énergumènes et se redressa en réalisant qu'elles étaient en train de se chamailler. Il attrapa leur main et les traîna à l'intérieur de la petite arène. Il y avait déjà un paquet de monde et les petites hurlaient qu'elles voulaient être devant. Il réussit à leur trouver une place le plus près possible du bassin. Le spectacle les calma un peu. Elles étaient en admiration devant les dauphins. Harry soupira d'aise en les entendant rire et pour une fois, ne pas hurler. Il les aimait plus que tout, ce n'était pas le problème. C'était simplement qu'elles parlaient trop et Harry avait des migraines pas possible à cause d'elle. Elles posaient toujours trop de question… et cette fois-là ne fit pas exception.

 

« Harry, combien de temps ça vit un dauphin ? dit Rachel.

\- Et ça va profond jusqu'où dans l'océan ? continua Leah.

\- Et ils peuvent rester longtemps sous l'eau ? »

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi leur répondre parce qu'il n'en savait strictement rien. C'est vrai, il travaillait dans la mode pas dans l'océan. Dieu merci, un animateur vint à sa rescousse.

 

« Les dauphins peuvent vivre jusqu'à quarante ans mais ça dépend de son sexe et de l'environnement où il vit. Quand ils sont en liberté, leur vie est plus longue, s'écria-t-il dans un anglais plus que parfait.

\- Wow. C'est beaucoup, s'enthousiasma Rachel.

\- Pour la profondeur, ils peuvent aller jusqu'à 30 mètres lorsqu'ils sont en captivité ou 200 mètres en mer, et ils peuvent pour la plupart rester cinq bonnes minutes sous l'eau sans respirer.

\- Trop cool ! »

 

Harry tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et sentit sa mâchoire se déboîter en le reconnaissant. Le type au short bleu – avec un cul d'enfer ! – était en combinaison, qui par ailleurs lui moulait deux fois plus ses fesses, et ramassait les ballons sortis de l'eau. Harry lui adressa un sourire.

 

« Est-ce qu'ils mordent ?

\- Ils peuvent mordre s'ils se sentent en danger mais ils ne le font que très rarement.

\- Et est-ce que je peux en ramener un à la maison ? »

 

L'animateur rit légèrement. Harry trouva ce son particulièrement beau. Bon sang, depuis quand trouvait-il le rire des gens beau ? Il lui semblait que son rire était sacré. Cela faisait sans doute trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de petit-ami pour craquer à ce point sur le premier venu – mais il avait une de ces paires de fesses aussi ! – . Harry l'écouta répondre à ses sœurs pendant dix minutes. Il lui semblait qu'il bavait. Il se faisait honte mais ce mec était bien trop plaisant à regarder. Il était tellement beau.

 

« Harry on peut aller avec la dame qui leur donne à manger ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Là, répondit Leah un peu sèchement.

\- Je sais pas si vous avez le droit.

\- Elles peuvent. Attendez, je m'en occupe. Lydia ? Tu peux montrer aux petites comment tu les nourris ? S'il te plaît, insista-t-il.

\- Tu me soûles.

\- Je sais.

\- Venez-là, s'écria Lydia en tendant sa main trempée aux petites qui la suivirent sans hésiter. »

 

Lydia les arrêta à moins de dix mètres de là où Harry se trouvait. Il pouvait les observer et voir leur sourire quand elles apercevaient les dauphins. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvais idée de les emmener dans ce parc, d'autant plus qu'il y avait ce mec magnifique à un mètre de lui qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête vers lui.

 

« Vous êtes ici pour combien de temps ? se lança l'animateur.

\- Presque deux mois.

\- Long séjour donc. Et ce que vous voyez vous plaît ? »

 

 _Si c'est_ _de_ _vous dont il est question, oui carrément._ Harry se mit une claque. Il était complètement sous le charme de ce parfait inconnu et ça devait se voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait parlé à un homme aussi beau, avec un sourire et un rire aussi merveilleux… peut-être jamais à tout bien réfléchir. Ce mec était trop exceptionnel. Il avait réussi à clouer le bec de ses petites sœurs quand même.

 

« Très, répondit Harry en se demandant d'où lui venait cette audace.

\- Moi aussi. Je veux dire, j'aime beaucoup le paysage, expliqua Louis sans pour autant être gêné par le sous-entendu.

\- Vous habitez là ?

\- Oui, depuis cinq années. Mon beau-père est grec du coup on a tous emménagé ici après son mariage avec ma mère.

\- C'est plutôt chouette. »

 

L'animateur s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sujet quand les petites sœurs d'Harry accoururent près de lui. Le bouclé reporta son attention sur elles.

 

« C'est trop bien, j'en ai touché un ! s'écria Leah.

\- Est-ce que nous aussi on pourrait leur donner à manger ? demanda Rachel à l'animateur.

\- Une prochaine fois peut-être, dit-il en tournant à nouveau la tête vers Harry.

\- Harry on reviendra hein ?

\- Allez s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît.

\- Dis oui.

\- S'il te plaît. Je veux leur donner à manger moi !

\- S'il te plaît »

 

Avait-il précisé qu'elles parlaient sans cesse et étaient têtues lorsqu'elles avaient quelque chose en tête ?

 

« Oui oui, on reviendra, accepta-t-il en priant pour qu'elles cessent de hurler dans ses oreilles.

\- Demandez Louis quand vous reviendrez, dit l'animateur. Si vous revenez, évidemment, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

\- On reviendra, sourit Harry, plus pour lui que pour ses sœurs. »

 

*

 

Deux jours. Il avait mis seulement deux jours pour craquer et céder. A ses sœurs et puis… à la tentation de revoir le charmant Louis dont il avait rêvé les deux dernières nuits. Il avait opté pour un skinny jean noir – Harry et les jean, c'était une très grande histoire d'amour même lorsqu'il faisait plus de 35 degrés dehors – et un t-shirt blanc en coton pour l'occasion. Son bronzage ressortait beaucoup plus et ses yeux paraissaient plus verts. Harry avait envie de plaire à Louis. Louis lui plaisait bien et puisqu'il était là pour l'été et que Louis habitait sur place, il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Lydia les reconnut immédiatement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parc. Les petites l'embrassèrent sur la joue et sautillèrent sur place. Elles étaient excitées comme des puces. Harry aussi, d'ailleurs. C'était peut-être même pire. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et triturait son t-shirt nerveusement. Louis apparut, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, son short bleu sur les cuisses et… et c'est tout ? Harry ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter sur son… Trop tard. Il ne portait pas de haut, Harry avait libre accès à ses abdominaux. Il avait quelques tatouages sur le torse qui le rendaient d'autant plus sexy. Il était particulièrement musclé. Harry se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux. En plus d'avoir des fesses incroyables, il avait un corps parfait. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour sur le champ. D'accord, il ne l'aurait pas fait parce qu'il y avait ses sœurs juste à côté mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, loin de là. Louis lui fit un signe de main et sourit grandement. Il caressa le visage de Rachel et Leah qui étaient déjà absorbées par ce que leur disait Lydia. Louis vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Il le détailla sans aucune discrétion et sourit un peu plus.

 

« Harry, le salua-t-il. »

 

Même lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom, il était beau et lui donnait envie de lui. Harry allait crever de désir pour ce type sorti de nul part.

 

« Louis, répondit Harry.

\- Prêt pour la démonstration ?

\- Laquelle ? »

 

Louis lui faisait tellement d'effet qu'il en oubliait la raison pour laquelle il était venu, à savoir, voir ses sœurs nourrir les dauphins. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'il vit Louis tenir ses sœurs par la main et les approcher doucement des dauphins. Il avait honte de l'avouer mais il ne s'occupait pas une seule seconde de ses sœurs, il ne voyait que Louis. Il avait l'impression d'être le pire grand frère au monde. Leah pleurnicha un peu lorsqu'un des dauphins s'approcha de trop près. Elle savait qu'ils étaient inoffensifs mais avait quand même peur. Louis sauta à l'eau et revint avec l'animal. Il fit une démonstration à Leah pour la rassurer et cette dernière se radoucit. Elle tendait déjà sa main pour le toucher à nouveau. Harry sourit en les voyant si fières. Chaque fois qu'elles envoyaient un poisson, elles ressentaient le besoin de se tourner vers leur frère pour leur faire coucou en souriant de plus belle. Harry aimait mieux les voir comme ça. Elles semblaient si sages et si calmes, cela faisait grandement de bien à ses oreilles.

 

Louis lui jetait quelques regards en coin et accomplissait des acrobaties dignes d'un trapéziste. Harry déglutit au moins cent fois. Louis se déhanchait hors de l'eau en expliquant il ne savait quoi à ses sœurs. C'était tellement excitant qu'Harry détourna le regard, la bouche entre-ouverte. Louis était un putain de canon. Il n'osa plus poser les yeux sur lui jusqu'à la fin de la démonstration.

 

Après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires, Harry s'attarda pour remercier Louis. Il lui devait bien ça. Les fillettes jouaient dans les estrades bien que le bouclé leur ait formellement interdit. L'animateur le plus sexy du monde s'approcha enfin d'Harry avec son sourire ravageur.

 

« Merci pour ça, ça leur a fait drôlement plaisir.

\- A moi aussi. Dis-moi... »

 

Harry ne savait pas quand ils avaient passé le stade du tutoiement mais c'était une bénédiction.

 

« Que fais-tu cette nuit ?

\- Cette nuit ? Techniquement, je dors. »

 

 _Techniquement je dors_. Plus cynique, tu meurs. Harry se mit à rire nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois.

 

« Tu voudrais venir avec moi t'occuper d’œufs de tortues de mer ? Je m'occupe de protéger leur nid et normalement les œufs devraient éclore cette nuit. »

 

Harry accepta immédiatement parce que c'était Louis, le garçon qui lui plaisait énormément et qu'il avait envie de le revoir. Il ne se fichait pas des œufs évidemment, il trouvait ça cool d'assister à ce genre de chose mais… mais il allait passer la nuit avec Louis. Certes avec plus de vêtements sur le corps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais quand même. Toute la nuit avec cul d'enfer – il l'avait rebaptisé ainsi pendant qu'il s'occupait de nourrir les dauphins avec ses sœurs et agitait sous son nez ses fesses moulées par sa combinaison noire – c'était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il quitta le parc avec un sourire plus grand que le monde. Ses sœurs ne firent aucun bruit pendant le trajet du retour mais Harry était bien trop concentré sur son futur rendez-vous – c'était un rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ? – pour le remarquer.

 

*

 

L'air était agréable. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Louis et Harry étaient assis sur le sable à discuter. A son arrivée, Harry avait eu une minute de questionnement. Il avait la trouille de se retrouver avec un mec aussi parfait alors qu'il n'était pas grand-chose à côté de lui. Louis l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire et cela avait suffit pour le calmer. Ils avaient arpenté la plage et trouvé deux nouveaux nids. Louis avait sorti des bâtons et de la corde en expliquant à Harry comment protéger le nid. Il lui avait aussi raconté que les gens avaient tendance à marcher dessus en venant à la plage et à tuer la plupart des tortues. Harry avait adoré voir Louis à la tâche. Il prenait les choses avec tellement de sérieux qu'il en était adorable. Ils avaient pris le temps de faire connaissance. Harry avait appris que Louis était un fervent défenseur des animaux et passait ses journées avec eux. Il travaillait un peu partout sur l'île. Harry n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à lui raconter sur lui. Il était simplement vendeur à Saint Laurent et passait le reste de son temps à traîner dans les ruelles de Paris.

 

Vers cinq heures du matin, les œufs finirent par éclore. Louis était tout excité. Harry n'avait jamais vu de bébé tortue et trouva cela extraordinaire. Louis lui exposa sa science. Certaines auraient pu penser qu'il voulait se vanter mais il était surtout enthousiaste à l'idée que les tortues regagnent la mer sans difficultés. Louis savait tout sur tout. Il connaissait les animaux marins par cœur. Harry avait un peu honte de ne rien avoir à lui raconter d'intéressant. Le prix d'une paire de bottes n'intéresserait pas Louis.

 

« C'est tellement triste parce qu'il y en a très peu qui vivront, elles sont des proies faciles pour les prédateurs, lança Louis en les regardant s'engouffrer dans la mer. »

 

Harry acquiesça mais il se trouvait idiot. Il se sentait inculte. Louis était si cultivé qu'il devait s'ennuyer avec lui. Lui connaissait les constellations par cœur, c'était sans doute la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire marquer un point au près de Louis et ses mille points d'avance sur lui (et on pouvait lui en accorder mille autres encore pour ses fesses).

 

« Regarde celle-ci, elle est coincée, s'écria Harry.

\- Il faut la laisser faire seule. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

\- C'est horrible…

\- Je sais, mais si elle veut s'en sortir elle doit se battre toute seule.

\- Elle a réussi, regarde ! hurla Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Louis en le regardant avec un petit sourire. »

 

Harry était tellement mignon. Louis le trouvait plus que mignon en fait. Il avait des yeux verts à se damner et un visage d'ange qui le faisait se sentir hideux. Harry était si beau. Louis avait envie d'entortiller ses boucles sur ses doigts pendant qu'il lui ferait l'amour… Louis craquait littéralement pour lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il avait eu un déclic. Il ne croyait pas vraiment au coup de foudre mais il était certain que c'en était un. Il avait senti que c'était réciproque dans la manière qu'il avait de le regarder. Il l'avait surpris en train de le mater et Louis n'avait jamais autant aimé son fessier que ce jour-là. Il avait presque été heureux de s'occuper de la démonstration avec les dauphins et de le retrouver dans l'arène. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il avait marché pour rejoindre l'entrée du personnel puis il avait aperçu sa silhouette et il avait encore plus craqué à le voir patauger avec ses sœurs. Il s'était senti si… intelligent lorsqu'il avait répondu pour lui. Harry l'avait remercié de ce sourire si merveilleux et splendide qu'il avait craqué.

 

« Merci de m'avoir invité à venir, lui dit Harry dans la voiture.

\- Je t'en prie. J'avais très envie de te revoir, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Harry en rougissant.

\- Tu voudrais venir avec des amis à moi demain soir à une fête sur la plage? Fin c'est ce soir, précisa-t-il. Y a que des jeunes et… et l'ambiance est plutôt cool.

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec tes amis.

\- Alors là tu ne risques pas de m'embêter, Zayn et Liam sont tout le temps en train de s'embrasser et me laissent sans arrêt tout seul. Je me coltine tous les mecs bourrés à chaque fois. Ah oui, Zayn et Liam sont gays… Tu n'as rien contre les gays hein ? dit-il comme s'il n'était pas évident qu'Harry en était un lui aussi.

\- Ce serait carrément déplacé de ma part d'avoir quelque chose contre les homos puisque je le suis aussi.

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas, lança-t-il en lui lançant un regard bourré de sous-entendus. Alors c'est oui ?

\- C'est oui, souffla Harry en descendant du véhicule. »

 

Il fit le tour de la voiture et s'arrêta devant la vitre de Louis. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

 

« Bonne fin de nuit Louis, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue »

 

Louis déglutit. Il avait envie de tourner la tête pour que ses lèvres embrassent les siennes mais c'était déjà tellement énorme. Il avait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec les hommes depuis Matteo. Neuf mois. Cela remontait sûrement à très loin pour qu'il réagisse au quart de tour au toucher d'Harry… Harry lui faisait vraiment trop d'effet. Il lui lança un dernier sourire qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort et s'engouffra dans l'hôtel où il logeait avec sa famille. Lorsqu'il vit que la voiture de Louis s'éloignait, il se mit à danser comme un fou dans le hall. Les gens le regardaient étrangement mais il s'en fichait. Il était trop heureux. Tant pis s'il donnait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans plutôt que vingt et un. Il revoyait Louis dans moins de vingt quatre heures !!

 

*

 

Louis n'avait pas menti. Zayn et Liam se faisaient des mamours depuis des heures et c'était presque comme s'ils n'étaient pas présents. Harry n'était pas si dérangé que ça puisqu'il avait Louis pour lui tout seul. Il lui parlait de sa future conférence sur une île non loin de la Crète et il semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de s'y rendre. Harry l'écoutait, du moins il essayait de l'écouter mais sa beauté le frappait tellement qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Il avait un petit sourire en coin chaque fois que le mot tortue ou baleine sortait de sa bouche. De fins plis se dessinaient aux creux de ses yeux et le rendaient si beau. Louis avait un visage et un corps de mannequin. Harry n'aurait jamais pu donner assez de mots pour le décrire. Il savait juste qu'il était la plus belle personne qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

 

« Oh mon dieu, s'écria Louis, ça fait deux heures que je te parle de baleines, requins et tortues. Je suis désolé, je me rends jamais compte du temps que je passe à parler de ça. Tu devais sans doute t'attendre à mieux pour notre premier…, hésita-t-il avant d'ajouter après avoir feint une toux : hum soir ensemble. Je dois être ennuyeux à mourir, excuse-moi.

\- Non non, t'excuse surtout pas pour ça. Tu as l'air tellement heureux quand tu en parles. C'est assez captivant.

\- Quoi ? Ce que je dis ou moi heureux ?

\- Les deux, admit Harry. »

 

Louis porta son verre à ses lèvres. Harry n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'être un verre qu'à cet instant-là. Ses lèvres étaient encore humides du _sprite_ qu'il venait de boire et elles l'appelaient atrocement…. C'était le chant des sirènes auquel Harry ne devait pas succomber. Il ne résisterait pas bien longtemps, il le savait. Il n'était pas Ulysse. Louis passa sa langue dessus pour se débarrasser des dernières gouttes de soda qui traînaient là et Harry, plus que tenté, agrippa sa chaise. Louis eut un petit rire moqueur, il n'avait pas idée de la torture qu'il lui faisait vivre. Il commanda un second verre de raki – c'était tellement fort que cela lui remettait vite les idées en place – et se répéta de ne pas craquer. Ne pas regarder ses lèvres. Ne pas loucher sur le bout de torse que sa chemise dévoile. Ne pas regarder ses fesses lorsqu'il se penche pour ramasser une serviette qui s'est envolée. NE PAS CRAQUER.

 

Louis lui hurla quelque chose mais la musique était si forte qu'il n'entendit rien. Il le fit répéter plusieurs fois avant que Louis ne se lève et souffle dans son oreille en posant délicatement sa main brûlante sur l'avant-bras d'Harry : « tu viens danser ? ». Harry se retint de sauter partout. Il vida son verre de raki d'une traite et suivit Louis sur la piste.

 

Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour tenir trente minutes collé à Louis sans pouvoir le toucher. C'était sans doute l'alcool qui le rendait fébrile… ou bien était-ce le parfum de Louis qui lui allait à merveille ? C'était doux, prenant, sucré. Un peu comme Louis. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir plonger ses lèvres sur son cou qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et qui l'appelait comme un bon morceau de rosbeef. Harry se mit une claque mentalement. Louis n'était pas un morceau de viande. Il était le bœuf tout entier.

 

« Je vais devoir raccompagner les fêtards Haz »

 

Harry sourit au surnom puis se repassa la phrase. Raccompagner les fêtards ?

 

« Je suis volontaire pour ramener les gens qui ont trop bu, précisa-t-il devant l'interrogation d'Harry. »

 

Évidemment. Harry aurait dû s'en douter. Louis était vraiment trop bien. Il défendait le droit des animaux, ramenait les fêtards chez eux pour qu'ils rentrent en toute sécurité, ne buvait pas, ressemblait à un Dieu grec… Il avait tout pour lui. Harry avait envie de pleurer parce qu'il était tellement parfait à côté de lui.

 

« Et si je veux te garder près de moi… ? »

 

Une lueur de supplice passa dans les yeux de Louis. Il mourait d'envie de rester près de lui. Ce n'était pas le problème. Il aurait dû penser que le soir où il revoyait Harry serait LE soir… mais il n'avait pas réfléchi à cela lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre à cette soirée. Il l'avait simplement fait parce qu'il voulait absolument le revoir, au plus vite. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry l'attira à lui en posant sa main dans la chute de ses reins. Louis tressaillit. Harry était si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et alcoolisé frapper sa peau avec une douceur infime.

 

« Harry... »

 

La musique changea légèrement, devenant propice aux danses très serrées. Trop serrées. Harry prit la décision de se coller à lui. Leur bassin se frottèrent au rythme de la musique et Louis avait envie de hurler. Harry lui faisait bien trop d'effet et cette danse était bien trop sensuelle pour qu'il y mette un terme. Il entoura sa nuque de ses deux mains et suivit le mouvement en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais dansé ainsi avec un garçon. Harry le rendait totalement fou, tellement qu'il bandait et n'était pas en mesure de le cacher à son partenaire. Harry sourit sournoisement en sentant son érection naissante.

 

« J'ai envie de toi, susurra Harry au creux de son oreille »

 

Louis émit un bref cri à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur. Harry le torturait. Il rassembla toute sa force – il lui en restait si peu – pour le repousser. Il se maudissait vraiment d'avoir choisi ce soir-là pour jouer au bon samaritain. Harry continuait d'onduler son corps contre le sien. Louis était bouillant, son érection lui faisait mal. Il avait tellement envie de le toucher mais le devoir l'appelait. Il posa son index sur les lèvres du bouclé avant qu'elles n'atteignent les siennes. Harry fit la moue. Louis le trouvait si mignon lorsqu'il faisait ça. Il se détestait de devoir le repousser parce que merde, Harry était prêt à coucher avec lui… et il le voulait depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard pourtant…

 

« Je dois y aller Haz.

\- On peut peut-être se retrouver après ? insista Harry. »

 

Louis y réfléchit deux secondes.

 

« Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça.

\- D'accord... »

 

Harry sembla déçu voire même un peu triste. Le cœur de Louis se fendit. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il ne le repoussait pas par manque d'envie mais par obligation. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait déjà déshabillé et lui aurait fait oublié son nom. Il attrapa son menton et le força à le regarder.

 

« Tu es saoul, j'ai pas l'intention de te faire l'amour alors que tu as trop bu… sobre en revanche… Je suis tout à toi. »

 

Harry grogna et ses dents se perdirent dans son cou. Louis soupira d'aise. Harry était vraiment têtu mais il aimait bien ça. Il aimait beaucoup ça même. Harry le voulait vraiment et ça le rendait un peu plus fébrile.

 

« Promis, je me rattraperai, souffla-t-il en recouvrant sa bouche de sa main. Même pour ça, indiqua-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main et mimant un baiser. »

 

Harry soupira et se retira. Louis lui fit un clin d’œil et prit son téléphone dans sa poche pour s'envoyer un message et récupérer son numéro. Harry faisait glisser son index le long de son biceps et c'était quelque chose de vraiment très déstabilisant. Louis ne savait pas comment il faisait pour résister à la tentation qui grandissait chaque seconde.

 

« Je t'appelle demain, annonça-t-il après l'avoir raccompagné près de Liam et Zayn qui se bécotaient encore – décidément ils avaient un don pour rester en apnée –. »

 

Louis s'éloigna et disparut derrière le portail blanc qui séparait la plage privée de celle publique. Harry observa les lieux et s'enfonça dans son siège alors qu'il entendait des bruits de ventouses derrière lui. Sans Louis, il ne trouvait plus vraiment d'intérêt à la soirée alors il rangea ses affaires et salua les deux tourtereaux qui étaient à deux doigts de mourir d'asphyxie. Harry voulait ça aussi avec Louis. Il le voulait tellement. Et il l'aurait.

 

*

 

Le réveil fut difficile pour Harry. Il avait dormi d'une traite jusqu'à treize heures. C'était Louis qui l'avait tiré du sommeil en lui proposant de le rejoindre à la plage. Harry s'était levé en trombe car il ne disposait que de vingt minutes pour se préparer, faire partir sa gueule de bois et être irrésistible. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape pour la veille. Il avait un peu honte de lui. Il n'était pas du genre à supplier les hommes pour coucher avec, il ne disait jamais rien habituellement car les choses se faisaient seules mais l'alcool l'avait un peu dévergondé et il avait insisté au près de Louis parce qu'il avait _vraiment_ envie de lui. Louis était assis sur sa serviette bleu marine et se tenait sur ses deux paumes. Il avait ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et bronzait sous le soleil cuisant. Harry aurait juré voir une photo pour un magasine de mode. Louis était le décor, le mannequin, la beauté d'un spot publicitaire. Il était aussi la simplicité et le naturel qu'on ne lisait jamais à travers les images. En voyant Harry, Louis baissa ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. C'était la première fois qu'il était si peu habillé. Il ne portait qu'un petit short jaune vraiment très serré. Louis réussit à ne rien laisser paraître et tapota le ridicule bout de serviette qui lui restait pour qu'Harry l'y rejoigne.

 

« Beau temps aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas, s'écria-t-il.

\- Super, répondit Harry un peu gêné.

\- Ta tête ça va ?

\- Quelqu'un joue du tambour dans mon crâne mais sinon ça va.

\- J'imagine vu tout ce que tu as bu comme raki…

\- Je n'ai pas été trop… déplacé ?

\- Pas du tout, sourit Louis en fixant la mer. J'aime plutôt bien le Harry saoul, il dit beaucoup de choses intéressantes.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Je préfère censurer, on est pas à l'abri que le Harry sobre s'en aille en courant.

\- Hey, hurla Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Je rigole. Ça te dirait une petite balade ? »

 

Il indiqua d'un signe de tête le banc de sable et de rochers à une centaine de mètres. Pour toute réponse, Harry s'appuya sur ses poignets pour se relever. Louis fourra sa serviette dans son sac et demanda à Harry de l'attendre deux minutes. Il fonça à sa voiture et troqua ses tongs pour des baskets. Il rattrapa Harry qui l'observait derrière ses lunettes. Pour une fois, Louis se sentait fier de sa musculature parce qu'elle semblait plaire à Harry.

 

« Alors, se lança Louis une fois les pieds sur les rochers. Parle-moi un peu de toi Harry. »

 

L'intéressé ouvrit grand les yeux et se gratta la tête. Parler de lui, hum… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment on faisait. Harry était plus habitué aux hommes qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à ce qu'il avait dans son pantalon alors il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé lui raconter.

 

« Et si je posais les questions ? proposa Louis en le voyant si peu à l'aise.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je suis pas très doué pour les présentations, dit-il un peu gêné.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu habites en France ?

\- Ma mère est française.

\- Alors pourquoi tu parles si bien anglais ? Tu as même l'accent…

\- Mon père était anglais, on vivait à Londres jusqu'à son décès. Ma mère a préféré retourner dans son pays natal après parce que ça la rendait triste d'être en Angleterre sans mon père.

\- Je vois. Ma mère n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à quitter Brighton quand elle a rencontré mon beau-père.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop difficile au niveau de la langue ?

\- Disons qu'on a un grand oncle ou un truc du genre qui habite en Grèce alors on était légèrement familier avec la langue parce qu'on était déjà venus en vacances, du coup on a assez vite appris… Mais ils parlent tous plutôt bien anglais ici…

\- Si tu n'écoutes pas trop longtemps leur accent horrible oui, rit Harry. »

 

Louis se tourna vers lui et sourit.

 

« Tu as remarqué ?

\- Sorry, sorry, répéta Harry en prononçant le mot avec un double r à l'espagnol. »

 

Louis explosa de rire. Harry cessa tout mouvement pour l'observer. Il savait à présent qu'il n'aimait pas le sourire des gens, c'était juste le sien qui était si différent et qu'il trouvait beau. Le son qu'il faisait en riant aussi. C'était doux, léger, comme un oiseau dans le ciel. C'était reposant, c'était beau comme un concerto de Vivaldi. Louis avait peut-être un beau corps, de beaux yeux, une belle personnalité mais ce n'était que des choses assez communes finalement. Son rire, en revanche, était unique et inimitable.

 

« Je peux t'inviter à un pique-nique demain soir ? lança Harry tout à coup. »

 

Louis ouvrit grand les yeux puis se mordit les lèvres, un peu surpris par sa demande totalement inattendue.

 

« Tu pourras me raconter toutes les choses que j'ai dites cette nuit, ajouta Harry un peu gêné d'avoir balancé ça comme ça.

\- Très bonne idée, admit Louis en souriant en coin. J'accepte, le rassura-t-il en posant délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Tu vois les falaises là-bas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en suivant son index.

\- Rejoins-moi là-bas demain à vingt heures. Et prévois un pull. »

 

Harry ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait mais il voulait tellement faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour Louis. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi vide qu'il n'y paraissait. Louis fit craquer ses doigts. Harry remarqua alors la trace blanche au niveau de son annulaire gauche. Une trace d'anneau. Une trace d'alliance. Une trace un peu effrayante. Louis sentit son regard et cacha son doigt.

 

« T'imagines pas des trucs s'il te plaît. C'est juste… une longue histoire, se justifia-t-il avant qu'Harry ne déguerpisse.

\- Je ne m'imaginais rien du tout. Tu me raconteras ça un jour, je suppose ?

\- Oui, si tu aimes les histoires où je me fais prendre pour un con. »

 

Harry grimaça et d'un commun accord, ils s'assirent sur les rochers. Louis tourna sa tête vers Harry et ferma un œil pour pouvoir le regarder sans être gêné par le soleil. Le bouclé glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, les yeux de Louis étaient devenus si tristes que ça lui suffisait. Louis ne lâcha plus sa main à partir de ce moment-là.

 

« Sache que moi, je ne te prendrai jamais pour un con, lui souffla-t-il. »

 

*

 

La journée était un supplice. Il avait hâte qu'elle se termine pour qu'il puisse enfin rejoindre Louis et passer une soirée magique. En attendant, il devait supporter ses trois sœurs, sa mère et son beau-père qui râlaient à cause de la température. Ils avaient décidé d'aller se tuer les pieds dans une randonnée de dix huit kilomètres sous une chaleur dépassant les quarante degrés. Harry aimait la marche habituellement mais bon, _habituellement_ , il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec un garçon aussi parfait que Louis dans la soirée. Il avait l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout. Il suait à grosses gouttes avec le poids de sa petite sœur dans son dos – elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps avant de demander à être portée – et il mourait de soif. Mais il pensait trop à Louis pour s'arrêter. Louis et son sourire. Louis et ses fossettes. Louis et ses yeux. Louis et ses fesses. Louis et son intelligence. Louis et sa perfection.

 

« Harry est dans la lune, lança Gemma. »

 

Harry regarda où il était et réalisa qu'il était parti du mauvais côté lorsqu'ils s'étaient remis en route. Il secoua la tête et tira la langue à sa sœur. Gemma était celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Elle devinait souvent les choses avant lui et cela s'avérait toujours vrai alors lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il était amoureux, il paniqua. Il ne connaissait Louis que depuis cinq jours. Il n'était pas amoureux, quand même... Ou peut-être qu'il commençait déjà à l'être et que c'était effrayant d'aimer si vite quelqu'un. Harry ne savait pas et il préférait rester dans le déni. On l'aurait pris pour un fou ou un mec carrément désespéré au point de tomber amoureux du premier venu – même si le premier venu était Louis –.

 

« Je suis pas amoureux tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit-il.

\- Mais y a quelqu'un qui te fait tourner la tête, je me trompe ?

\- Non, avoua Harry. »

 

Gemma se tourna vers lui et sourit en lançant un « Ah ! ». Harry ne savait pas comment elle pouvait être aussi radieuse et tranquille alors qu'ils venaient de faire quinze kilomètres de marche. Gemma avait hérité des bons gênes. Leur mère était comme son aînée, belle et fraîche malgré son âge et la fatigue.

 

« Il s'appelle comment ton amoureux ? demanda doucement Rachel.

\- Oui, comment s'appelle-t-il ? renchérit Gemma.

\- Il s'appelle mêle-toi de tes affaires.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un amoureux, avoua Rachel. Il s'appelle Clever.

\- C'est un nom pour le moins étrange, il est dans ta classe ? s'étonna Gemma.

\- Ben non, c'est un dauphin. »

 

Harry et Gemma échangèrent un regard attendri et se remirent en marche en expliquant à Rachel qu'on ne tombait pas amoureux des dauphins. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu « et pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit moi ? ». Harry se revoyait au collège lorsqu'on se moquait de son orientation sexuelle et qu'il répétait cette question à ses parents à longueur de journée. Beaucoup l'avait insulté pendant sa jeunesse mais sa famille avait agréablement bien accueillie la nouvelle et puis de toute façon, ils s'en doutaient déjà tous.

 

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, Harry fonça sous la douche. Il se pomponna. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rendez-vous avec le roi d'Angleterre. Il rasa sa barbe naissante, déposa quelques gouttes de son parfum ci et là, enfila un jean moulant et une chemise à carreaux bleue par dessus un t-shirt en coton blanc. Il avait l'air à la fois décontracté et chic, c'était exactement l'effet recherché. Il partit à la recherche de son chapeau en cuir marron et l'enfonça sur sa tête. Il se regarda une bonne dizaine de fois dans la glace avant de se décider à sortir de la salle de bain. Il hésita entre ses bottes ou ses chaussures en toile. Il opta pour ces dernières, un peu plus pratique pour marcher sur le sable. Il farfouilla dans le réfrigérateur et remplit son panier – il n'y avait rien de mieux pour un dîner romantique –. Il râla en constatant qu'on avait mangé ses fraises. Sa mère passa une main sur son visage et lui sourit. Harry était anxieux.

 

« Tiens, prends ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un peu d'argent. Tu pourras acheter tout ce qui te fait plaisir. Profite de ta soirée mon chéri. »

 

Harry accepta sans discuter. Il gagnait un peu d'argent en travaillant chez Saint Laurent mais ce n'était pas un emploi à temps plein comme il l'aurait souhaité et son compte en banque n'était pas aussi rempli que les gens pouvaient le penser. Il refusait souvent l'aide financière de sa mère. Il aimait se débrouiller seul mais ce soir-là, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il salua sa mère et fonça sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

 

Louis avait passé des heures devant son miroir. Liam et Zayn n'étaient vraiment pas de bons conseillers en matière de mode. Ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien et n'aidaient absolument pas Louis à choisir sa tenue. Lorsqu'il vit l'heure, il s'affola. Liam et Zayn se mirent à rire en le voyant s'agiter. Il enfila un short en jean et un pull en maille bleu. Il coiffa légèrement ses cheveux et vida son parfum sur son cou, ses poignets et un peu partout en fait. Il voulait tellement plaire à Harry. C'était leur premier rendez-vous. Louis avait pensé à ça toute la nuit. Il fallait que ça soit parfait et ça le serait, il en était certain… parce que c'était Harry qui en était à l’initiative. Il ne savait pas ce que le bouclé lui réservait mais il était impatient de le découvrir. En arrivant sur place, il constata qu'Harry l'attendait, les cheveux dans le vent, le visage tourné vers la mer et sa main tapotant doucement sa cuisse, sans doute par anxiété. Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il effleura son dos pour lui signaler sa présence et tous deux se mirent à frissonner. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard envoûtant et aussi profond que l'océan, Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser.

 

« Jolie tenue, fit remarquer Harry en renforçant le contact de leurs yeux.

\- Merci, s’empourpra Louis. Je te retourne le compliment.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

 

Si Harry parlait de lui, alors oui Louis avait faim. Très très faim même. Harry lui indiqua l'entrée de la caverne. Louis le suivit sans dire un mot. Leur marche déboucha sur une petite crique assez calme et sans visiteur. L'eau était de la même teinte que les yeux de Louis. C'était très certainement pour cela qu'Harry avait choisi cet endroit. Il le fit asseoir sur une belle nappe qu'il avait volé à l'hôtel et s'installa face à lui. Louis avait le cœur qui battait comme un fou. Il n'avait jamais pique-niqué sur la plage pendant un coucher de soleil, et encore moins avec un homme. Harry était vraiment… il ne savait pas vraiment quel mot employer. Ils lui paraissaient tous trop fades pour Harry. Il était juste… Harry était Harry. Il se disait qu'Harry devrait devenir un adjectif pour qualifier les choses merveilleuses et uniques. Parce qu'Harry l'était. Tout ce qu'il touchait semblait se changer en or, tout ce qu'il disait semblait incroyable, tout ce qu'il regardait devenait beau. Louis l'écoutait raconter sa journée en étant incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il était passionné par son récit qui aurait pu être tellement banal pour un autre. Pas pour Louis. Harry était captivant. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien.

 

« J'ai vraiment fait avec les moyens du bord, lança Harry à la fin du repas.

\- C'était très bon, ne t'en fais pas Harry. »

\- J'avais prévu des fraises mais j'avais oublié que j'étais né dans une famille d'ogres alors… ben il nous reste de la chantilly et des chips pour le dessert, avoua Harry un peu gêné.

\- Tu sais… pas besoin de fraises pour manger de la chantilly, lança Louis d'une voix si sensuelle qu'Harry retint sa respiration. Il suffit d'un tube de chantilly et… de quelqu'un avec qui le partager. »

 

Harry devint aussi rouge que les tomates qu'ils avaient avalées un peu plus tôt, et peut-être un peu trop serré dans son jean. Il déglutit et releva les yeux vers Louis. Il avait ce regard brûlant et cette allure si désinvolte. Louis était un véritable appel au sexe. Il sortit de lui même le tube du panier et s'en étala sur le doigt. Harry ouvrit la bouche. Louis n'allait pas faire ça. Il n'allait pas… Si, il le faisait. Son doigt glissa lentement dans sa bouche et en ressortit sans une trace de chantilly. Il lui en restait au coin de ses lèvres et Harry serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il allait exploser. Louis le chauffait et il n'était absolument pas préparé à ça. Il n'était pas capable de résister à la tentation.

 

« Je... »

 

Louis fit glisser son doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry, le coupant alors dans sa lancée. Il avait encore le goût de la chantilly et Harry le vivait très mal. Le châtain en revanche semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer.

 

« T'aimes la chantilly ? demanda le plus sereinement du monde Louis.

\- Euh… je … ben… Ouais. Ouais, beaucoup.

\- T'en veux ?

\- Je… Peut-être.

\- Viens la chercher. »

 

Il suivit du regard son doigt à nouveau plein de crème et le regarda s'en étaler sur la bouche. Harry voulut retenir le gémissement qui était sur le point de s'échapper de sa bouche sans crier gare mais c'était trop tard. Louis avait de la chantilly sur le bout des lèvres et le regardait malicieusement. C'était… Merde, Harry bandait.

 

« Ici, précisa Louis. »

 

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent violemment contre celles de Louis. La chantilly s'étala un peu partout sur son visage mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il voulait sa bouche. Il voulait sa peau. Il voulait tellement de choses de Louis… Louis avait un goût sucré. Louis était délicieux. Sa langue était chaude. Elle se tortillait autour de la sienne alors que ses mains glissaient sauvagement sous son t-shirt. Avaient-ils attendu si longtemps que ça pour passer à l'étape supérieure ? Louis embrassait si bien qu'Harry en avait mal à la tête. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Louis non plus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'était tellement fiévreux. Ils en avaient la chair de poule. Harry frissonnait chaque fois que Louis touchait ses hanches du bout des doigts. Comment avait-il pu se passer de ses lèvres et de son corps si longtemps ? Comment avait-il réussi à vivre sans lui ?

 

La température monta d'un cran lorsque Louis décida qu'il avait assez vu son t-shirt. Il le fit passer par dessus sa tête. Harry plongea un instant son regard dans le sien. Il brûlait de désir pour lui. Louis aimait cette lueur dans les yeux d'Harry. C'était _tellement_ excitant. Harry agrippa ses cheveux alors qu'il descendait le long de son torse. Sa langue était chaude et humide, et elle lui retournait le ventre. Louis revint jusqu'à sa bouche comme s'il manquait d'oxygène et lui dévora les lèvres. Harry attrapa le tube de chantilly et le glissa dans la main de Louis. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage. Alors comme ça Harry voulait jouer ? Il avait toqué à la bonne porte. Louis retira le bouchon et fit lentement couler la crème sur le torse musclé d'Harry. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Harry et humidifia ses lèvres de sa langue. C'était tellement provocant et si beau à voir. Louis ne paraissait pas si… Jésus Marie Joseph et toute la famille au complet. Louis venait de poser sa main chaude sur son entrejambe. Il exerça une légère pression, tout juste assez forte pour voir les yeux d'Harry se voiler. Ce dernier reposa la tête sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Louis allait _vraiment_ le tuer.

 

Sa langue explorait son corps. Elle faisait frissonner Harry. Son érection était tellement grosse que Louis éprouva le besoin de la voir. Il déboutonna lentement son jean en observant Harry. Il était si beau à regarder. Il avait les joues rouges sang et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. C'était la plus belle vision du monde. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien de la chantilly, Harry lui attrapa le bras pour l'embrasser de force.

 

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que t'as... »

 

Harry n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux mots. L'effet Louis était pire que celui d'un whisky pur.

 

« J'en ai pas, devina Louis.

\- Merde, grogna Harry.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ça pour te sucer Harry. »

 

Harry releva la tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait attendre mais Louis retirait déjà son pantalon. Sa main glissa dans son caleçon et lorsqu'il le toucha enfin, Harry se cambra. Louis ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Harry était si beau merde. Il lançait de faibles gémissements qui rendait Louis vraiment très dur. Il fallait absolument qu'il en entende plus. Il s'empara de lui et effleura de ses lèvres sa peau bouillante de ses lèvres. Harry gémit un peu plus fort et incita Louis à continuer. Louis le prit plus profondément en bouche et fit glisser sa langue sur son gland. Harry sursauta légèrement.

 

« Louis putain, c'est trop bon. »

 

Voilà qu'Harry jurait maintenant. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire un gros mot depuis qu'il le connaissait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était vulgaire lorsqu'il faisait l'amour ? Louis eut soudainement envie de vérifier cela. Il _fallait_ qu'il vérifie. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa tendrement et appuya son front au sien, reprenant son souffle.

 

« Viens chez moi, proposa-t-il.

\- Oui. Oui, d'accord. »

 

Louis l'aida à se rhabiller et lui saisit la main. Ils laissèrent tout en plan et foncèrent jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier. Louis l'appuya violemment contre la paroi en fer et lui vola un nouveau baiser. Harry tira ses cheveux et en redemanda encore.

 

« Je vais venir maintenant si on continue comme ça, lança Harry.

\- J'aimerais tellement te voir venir, _comme ça_. Mais j'ai aussi vraiment envie de te voir venir _en moi_. »

 

Harry sourit malicieusement et indiqua l'avant de la voiture d'un signe de tête. Louis roula un peu vite mais il était tellement excité qu'il se fichait du code de la route, de toute façon personne ne le respectait ici. Et puis le regard d'Harry n'arrangeait rien à son état. Il faisait une chaleur monstre dans l'habitable. Louis jeta sa voiture devant la maison et attira Harry à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps d'observer les lieux. Harry se retrouva propulsé sur le grand lit de Louis. Le châtain retira son haut et se colla à lui. Son corps était si chaud. Il bouillonnait de désir. Les ondulations de Louis sur son entrejambe étaient un supplice. Harry inspira un grand coup avant de retourner Louis et de lui voler sa place. Louis rit légèrement en réalisant qu'Harry tenait ses mains fermement et qu'il était à sa merci.

 

« T'es tellement beau, souffla Harry en le détaillant. »

 

Louis se mit à rougir. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une telle chose alors qu'il était sur le point de faire l'amour. Harry était vraiment un mec à part. Un mec génial. Un mec parfait.

 

« Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais te faire l'amour très lentement pour me venger de ce que t'as osé me faire sur la plage. »

 

Le châtain sourit et l'invita à mettre ses plans à exécution. Harry plongea sur ses lèvres parce que son goût sucré lui manquait. Louis avait vraiment bon goût. Il essaya de se défaire de son emprise mais Harry refusa de le lâcher.

 

« Fais-le maintenant, s'il te plaît, le supplia Louis alors que son érection grandissait à vue d’œil. »

 

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Harry ne prit qu'une seule seconde pour retirer les derniers vêtements qui le séparaient de Louis. Il s'occupa ensuite de son bel étalon qui semblait vraiment très impatient. Il fit glisser son short de long de ses jambes et le lui retira. Une fois tous deux en caleçon, Harry se frotta malicieusement à lui. Les yeux de Louis se voilèrent à nouveau et Harry sut alors qu'il mourrait pour être celui qui profiterait éternellement de cette vision. Louis, légèrement impatient, l'attira pour l'embrasser et lui mordit la lèvre. Harry gémit fortement et descendit dangereusement jusqu'à son entrejambe qui menaçait déjà d'exploser. Harry releva la tête vers Louis et lui lança un regard aguicheur.

 

« Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, dis-moi, rit gentiment Harry.

\- Je…

\- Est-ce que je peux te sucer ?

\- Quoi ? Oh putain ouais, Harry. »

 

Harry se mit à rire. Il baissa lentement son caleçon – Harry aimait prendre son temps avec ses partenaires, les préliminaires étaient une étape qu'il ne voulait surtout pas bâcler car elle le mettait en confiance et surtout, le détendait – et découvrit son sexe en érection. Louis bandait rien que pour lui. Il bandait grâce à lui. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un garçon comme Louis s'intéresse autant à lui. Avant que Louis n'ait le temps de penser à s'enfuir, Harry entoura son sexe de ses lèvres. Louis ferma aussitôt les yeux et enfonça ses ongles dans les draps blancs. Harry faisait de lents va et vient sur sa peau fine et brûlante. Sa langue était partout, sur sa verge, sur son aine, sur ses testicules, sur ses cuisses, sur son sexe. Merde, Harry était vraiment doué. Ses doigts le caressaient tout juste assez fort pour que de faibles gémissements à demi étouffés s'échappent de sa bouche. C'était encore plus excitant que des hurlements, chaque fois que Louis réalisait qu'il avait gémi, il s'enfonçait dans son oreiller pour ne pas qu'Harry devine sa gêne. Il se sentait si bien entre ses mains. Il ouvrit vivement le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé – Louis n'était pas vraiment pour le sexe simplement pour le sexe et en dehors d'Harry, personne n'avait eu l'air intéressé pour plus que cela – ainsi qu'une boîte de préservatifs. Il glissa ses doigts dans la touffe bouclée d'Harry et se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit son pénis s'enfoncer un peu plus en Harry. Louis n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression de voler. C'était tellement bon qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne le touchait que depuis trois minutes et pourtant, Louis sentait que cela venait déjà. Il caressa les os de sa mâchoire tendrement. Harry se redressa et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Louis vint jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'il avait tant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un pendant qu'on le touchait. Les baisers du jeune anglais était exquis. Honnêtement, Louis aurait pu venir rien qu'en l'embrassant mais il se mettait des barrières pour ne pas passer pour un mec un peu trop en manque. Harry attrapa le lubrifiant sans se détacher de lui. Louis tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se diriger lentement jusqu'à ses fesses et plus encore quand ils le touchèrent enfin. Louis mordit sa lèvre sous la surprise et Harry rit légèrement.

 

« Dis-moi si…

\- Non Haz... T'arrêtes pas… S'il te plaît, c'est trop bon. le supplia Louis. »

 

Il replongea sur ses lèvres et s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit. Harry le rejoignit une fois prêt et sourit à Louis. Ses joues étaient rouges et son regard de braise. Harry craqua un peu plus pour lui à ce moment-là. Louis était l'être le plus magnifique au monde et c'était pire lorsqu'il était nu et excité. Harry arracha un cri à Louis lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui. Louis n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, Harry non plus. Ils étaient en total fusion. Tous leurs gestes semblaient se compléter et se trouver écho. Louis et Harry étaient faits pour n'être qu'un, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore.

 

*

 

Ce fut loin d'être une étreinte chaleureuse qui réveilla Harry en début d'après-midi. La petite sœur de Louis venait de sauter sur le lit. Harry avait aussitôt ouvert les yeux, Louis par contre était resté les paupières solidement fermées. Il sourit timidement à la jeune fille qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus – décidément, les Tomlinson avaient tous hérité des bons gênes – et Harry se gratta la tête pour trouver quoi lui dire.

 

« Salut princesse.

\- Tu es qui ? demanda-t-elle un peu surprise de le trouver là.

\- Hum… Je m'appelle Harry, s'écria-t-il en tendant sa main. »

 

La petite détailla sa main et finit par la serrer timidement.

 

« Moi je m'appelle Jessica et j'ai trois ans et demi. Et toi tu as quel âge?

\- J'ai vingt-et-un ans.

\- Tu es un copain de Loulou ?

\- En quelque sorte oui.

\- Pourquoi tu as pas de pyjama ? Tu veux que je te prête un à moi ? J'en ai un avec la reine des neiges en plus ! »

 

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi gêné. Il était habitué aux nombreuses questions de ses petites sœurs mais elles ne le mettaient jamais mal à l'aise. Louis finit par émettre quelques grognements et ouvrit les yeux.

 

« Jessy, va chercher ton pyjama Frozen comme ça je peux parler à Harry, dit-il en se redressant. »

 

Harry sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il voulait lui parler… il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir pour Louis. Comment un mec comme lui aurait pu plaire à Louis pour plus qu'une nuit franchement ? Il ravala ses larmes – Harry était vraiment quelqu'un de très sensible et perdre Louis le rendait vraiment triste –. Il ne voulait pas partir. C'était sans doute fou mais il voulait tellement rester. Il avait envie d'être avec lui, de sortir avec lui, de l'embrasser et de lui tenir la main. Harry aurait aimé construire quelque chose avec Louis mais évidemment ce n'était pas réciproque. Il attrapa son caleçon et se rhabilla sous les yeux de son ex… ex quoi ? Amant ? Copain ? Rien du tout ? Louis le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il ?

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu… commença-t-il par dire avant d'être coupé par l'irruption soudaine de sa mère dans la pièce. Maman ! T'aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer ! »

 

Sa mère se tourna vers lui et finit par remarquer Harry qui était encore torse nu et se sentait plus que mal à l'aise. Elle lui lança un sourire radieux puis regarda successivement son fils puis son ami. Harry déglutit.

 

« Bonjour, enchanté jeune homme, je suis sa maman, dit-elle avant de se retourner vers Louis. Tu as du linge à laver ? Oh j'aime beaucoup ce t-shirt, commenta-t-elle en attrapant un haut qui traînait au sol. Il est plutôt pas mal. Tu devrais le garder.

\- Maman, grinça Louis, totalement gêné.

\- Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, évidemment.

\- Et toi tu sors de ma chambre merci ! s'écria-t-il en refermant la porte derrière elle. »

 

Il fit face à Harry qui était à présent totalement habillé.

 

« Tu vas quelque part ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Je vais pas rester si ?

\- Tu… Ok. »

 

Louis se mit trois claques. Il avait dit cela d'une voix tremblante et passait pour un véritable crétin aux yeux d'Harry.

 

« T'as l'air de faire ça souvent, lança Harry en relaçant ses chaussures.

\- Pardon ? s'indigna Louis.

\- C'est bon fais pas l'innocent. Ta mère était même pas surprise une seconde de voir un mec dans ta chambre. T'avais pas l'intention de me revoir de toute façon alors tu peux bien être honnête.

\- Si.

\- Bien sûr, c'est facile de dire ça maintenant. Bref merci pour cette nuit. Adieu je suppose. »

 

Louis était tellement estomaqué qu'il ne trouva pas les mots pour le retenir. Harry avait tout compris de travers et étrangement, ça lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Il n'avait pas imaginé un réveil comme celui-là. Louis s'était peut-être vu trop vite en couple avec Harry, il avait oublié que le lendemain d'une nuit aussi intense pouvait parfois être tumultueuse. Il le regarda s'éloigner sans savoir s'il devait le rattraper ou lui laisser quelques heures, le temps que sa colère s'estompe.

 

*

 

Harry prétendait ne plus vouloir entendre parler de Louis mais la vérité était autre. Il passait son temps à vérifier qu'il n'avait pas un message de Louis et à se battre avec lui-même pour ne pas aller le voir au parc aquatique. Il était en manque de lui. Cela se ressentait partout en lui, dans ses doigts qui cherchaient à le caresser à nouveau, dans ses lèvres qui appelaient les siennes, dans son torse qui brûlaient encore du toucher de sa langue, dans sa tête qui rejouait cette nuit magique qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Harry descendit de sa chambre vers dix heures du matin et se rendit immédiatement à la piscine. Nager lui faisait du bien. Harry était nageur depuis qu'il avait l'âge d'aller dans l'eau soit depuis toujours. Lorsqu'il faisait des longueurs, il oubliait le reste de sa vie. Il ne gardait en tête que son objectif, ici : battre son temps de la veille. Il soupira en réalisant qu'il avait fait deux secondes de plus et sortit de l'eau un peu furieux. Louis savait comment se manifester dans son esprit. Il avait beau ne pas y penser, son cœur l'appelait si fort qu'il y pensait quand même quoi qu'il fasse.

 

« Harry ? l'appela une voix familière. »

 

Harry reconnut Liam Payne, le meilleur ami de Louis. Il portait un pantalon blanc et une chemise avec le nom de son hôtel au niveau de son cœur. Harry hésita entre partir en courant et… partir en courant. Il récupéra sa serviette en se disant qu'il était vraiment puéril. S'enfuir comme ça n'était pas réfléchi ni même très mature. Liam le poursuivit tout de même, sans doute déterminé à lui dire sa façon de penser. Il réussit à le coincer juste devant l'ascenseur. Harry expira lentement et le dévisagea.

 

« J'aime pas trop les sprint Harry, soupira Liam.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Harry. C'était pas très intelligent je sais.

\- J'aurais peut-être réagi de la même façon à ta place. Louis nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. »

 

Harry frissonna en entendant son prénom.

 

« Ah, lança-t-il.

\- Je crois que vous vous êtes mal compris, avoua Liam.

\- C'était plutôt clair l'autre jour.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr. Louis n'arrête pas de déprimer depuis que tu es parti.

\- Déprimer, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il voulait continuer lui.

\- Continuer ? Avec moi ?

\- Ben ouais toi. Il pensait que vous vous reverriez après la nuit que vous avez passé mais tu t'es enfuit.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ça te paraît si inconcevable que Louis veuille sortir avec toi ?

\- Ben… Je suis pas un mannequin moi. Je suis pas… »

 

Liam explosa de rire et le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

 

« T'as du travail à faire sur ta perception de toi-même je crois. Même Louis et Zayn se sentent… ridicules à côté de toi.

\- Ils ne devraient pas, ils ont vraiment rien à m'envier.

\- T'es une sacrée bombe Harry, tu devrais le savoir. Enfin là n'est pas le propos. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de nous rejoindre sur la plage ce soir ? Louis sera là et meurt d'envie de te revoir. »

 

Harry hésita une seconde.

 

« Euh… Je sais pas, répondit simplement Harry.

\- Si jamais tu te décides, voici mon numéro, dit-il en lui tendant une carte. »

 

Harry la rangea dans sa poche et le salua pour mettre vite fin à leur conversation. Liam retourna près de la piscine et ramassa quelques plateaux. Harry réfléchit à sa proposition et se fit violence pour ne pas envisager immédiatement de s'y rendre… mais de toute façon, c'était déjà trop tard. Il souriait bêtement en pensant qu'il allait le revoir.

 

*

 

Le bouclé venait tout juste d'arriver à l'adresse que Liam lui avait envoyé par message. La plage était quasiment déserte. Il y avait quelques groupes de personnes par-ci, par-là. Harry reconnut la chevelure de Louis. Il était face à la mer et semblait fixer un point invisible dans la masse infinie. Liam et Zayn ne s'embrassaient pas, ils semblaient être en grande conversation. Louis n'avait pas l'air de s'y intéresser. Harry sourit. Il était toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés avec le vent et lui donnaient un air décoiffé particulièrement sexy. Harry ne savait pas s'il était possible de le trouver repoussant un jour. Liam entendit ses pas derrière eux et se retourna. Il donna un coup de coude à Zayn qui sourit à Harry. Louis se rendit finalement compte que les deux tourtereaux ne parlaient plus et chercha l'objet de leur fascination. Harry. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre en apercevant ses longues jambes moulées par son jean noir délavé et son sourire lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Louis se leva d'un bond et le regarda avancer jusqu'à lui.

 

« Salut, lança Harry, d'un ton assuré.

\- Salut, répondit Louis en déglutissant. »

 

Liam et Zayn s'éclipsèrent comme des espions. Ni Louis ni Harry ne les entendirent s'éloigner. Ils étaient déjà loin lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte.

 

« Tu as passé un bon week-end ? commença Harry.

\- Euh… Long, et toi ?

\- Long aussi. »

 

Parce que tu n'étais pas là et que tu me manquais.

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant que je n'arrive ?

\- Zayn et Liam parlaient et moi je regardais les étoiles.

\- Les étoiles, sourit Harry. Ma constellation préféré est celle-ci, lui indiqua-t-il en montrant un endroit dans le ciel. C'est la Flèche.

\- Moi j'en ai absolument aucune idée. J'y connais rien du tout… avoua-t-il.

\- Mon père était astronome amateur. Il passait son temps à observer le ciel. Là par exemple, dit-il en indiquant une constellation à l'ouest, c'est la Couronne Boréale, c'était la préférée de mon père. Ma sœur a hérité du nom de l'étoile la plus brillante. Gemma. Ma mère nous a tous donné un nom d'étoile. Enfin, ce sont nos deuxièmes prénoms parce qu'ils ne sonnaient vraiment pas comme des prénoms en dehors de Gemma tu vois ? Le mien c'est Zêta.

\- Oh, c'est intéressant ça. C'est la première fois que j'entends un prénom comme celui-là.

\- C'est une lettre de l'alphabet grec.

\- Et tu en connais d'autres dans le ciel ? s'intéressa Louis.

\- Oui. Ici par exemple tu as la Grande Ourse c'est la plus simple à reconnaître avec Cassiopée. La Grande Ourse a une forme de casserole, Cassiopée c'est un W ou un M selon ta position. La Petite Ourse est là-bas, l'étoile que tu vois-là c'est l'étoile polaire.

\- Et ici ? demanda Louis.

\- Ici c'est l'Aigle.

\- J'adore cette constellation. »

 

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

 

« Quoi ? réagit Louis.

\- Selon la mythologie grecque la Flèche et l'Aigle sont liés. En fait Hercule a envoyé la Flèche sur l'Aigle. Hercule que tu vois ici d'ailleurs, ajouta Harry. »

 

Louis croisa le regard d'Harry et se mit à rougir. La Flèche et l'Aigle sont liés. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Louis et Harry étaient liés? Oui, très certainement. Harry sembla saisir ce qui avait interpellé Louis et se mordit la lèvre. Il s'avança en même temps que lui. Leur front se heurtèrent alors qu'ils tentaient de s'embrasser. Ils rirent quelques secondes puis s'arrêtèrent juste un instant avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils reçurent tous deux une décharge électrique lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. D'accord, l'alchimie était plus forte qu'ils ne le pensaient.

 

*

 

En sortant ensemble, ils ne pensait pas que les choses seraient si simples entre eux. En moins de dix jours, ils avaient déjà l'impression d'avoir été ensemble durant des années. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre tous les soirs sur la plage de l'hôtel d'Harry. Louis apprenait le nom des constellations, Harry apprenait à tomber amoureux de Louis. Et ils étaient plutôt bons élèves.

 

*

 

Quand Harry entra dans la chambre de Louis, il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Louis lui avait dit qu'il prendrait sa douche avant qu'il n'arrive mais comme toujours, il s'était éternisé sous l'eau chaude et n'était certainement pas prêt d'en sortir maintenant qu'Harry était là. Il referma la baie vitrée derrière lui et retira ses vêtements. Louis sourit en le voyant nu. Il ouvrit les battants de la douche et l'invita à l'y rejoindre. Harry se glissa derrière lui et embrassa son épaule. Louis tressaillit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, Harry le rendait vraiment très faible. Il se tourna vers lui et glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

 

« Tu as déjà fait de la plongée Harry ?

\- Hum, quelquefois. On en faisait souvent quand j'étais petit, j'ai même passé le niveau 1 mais ça remonte à loin, pourquoi ?

\- Vraiment ? Et tu te débrouilles comment ?

\- Euh… Je sais pas trop.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on en fasse cet après-midi ? Je suis censé plonger pour me préparer à mon exploration de jeudi mais je me disais qu'explorer le monde marin ensemble serait plus romantique que tout seul.

\- Oh eh bien… C'est que je suis pas très doué… et j'ai pas plongé depuis longtemps. Je vais te ralentir.

\- Je suis sûr que non et puis je ne suis pas pressé, c'est juste quelques mètres histoire de dire que j'ai plongé. Allez, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. »

 

Harry accepta en voyant son expression spéciale « je vais faire craquer Harry ». Louis n'avait qu'à sourire et le regarder avec ses yeux de chien battu pour le faire abdiquer. Ça marchait toujours et cette fois-là n'échappa pas à la règle.

 

Harry n'avait jamais autant aimé la plongée que ce jour-là. Louis lui tenait la main et le guidait en lui indiquant les différents poissons qu'il trouvait. Harry aimait beaucoup le monde marin mais il aimait bien plus Louis. Il le regardait s'épanouir dans son élément. Louis était un garçon de la mer. Il avait toujours vécu près du grand large. Harry quant à lui n'était qu'un citadin expatrié à la mer pour les étés. Il était londonien de pur souche alors que Louis avait vécu à Brighton, en Italie et en Crète. Il en avait vu des paysages et des courants d'eau. Louis s'épanouissait en présence d'animaux marins… et d'Harry, mais ça, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Louis lui indiqua la surface. Ils remontèrent lentement et en sortant de l'eau, Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Louis lui rendit son baiser et grimpa sur l'échelle du bateau. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver torse nu en posant son pied sur la poupe.

 

« T'as déjà fait l'amour sur un bateau ? lui demanda-t-il en retirant le reste de sa combinaison.

\- Jamais.

\- Excellent. »

 

Harry ne sut pas vraiment ce qui était excellent. Pour lui en tout cas, c'était sans aucun doute Louis, parce qu'il avait un goût sucré tellement délicieux qu'Harry aurait aimé l'avoir dans sa bouche éternellement. Son corps était doux comme du coton, dégoulinant d'eau et de sueur, et son cou avait cette odeur si alléchante qu'il se sentait obligé de le mordre. Louis aimait ça puisqu'il hurlait de plaisir quand il s'y aventurait. Faire l'amour sur un bateau était plus que bon mais les coups de soleil qu'il attrapa dans le dos lui rappelèrent qu'une chambre était un bien meilleur endroit pour ça.

 

*

 

Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de sorties qu'ils faisaient à deux. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble constamment, qu'il s'agisse de faire les courses pour les Tomlinson, de préparer un repas pour les sœurs d'Harry ou de changer les draps, ils le faisaient à deux. Tout était prétexte à des visites. Leurs mères semblaient chacune totalement comblées. Harry ne passait plus son temps perdu dans les étoiles et Louis ne parlait plus seulement des animaux.

 

Harry monta à l'avant de la voiture de Louis et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils allaient au cinéma ce soir pour changer un peu de la chambre de Louis ou de la plage où ils avaient élu domicile. Louis détailla la tenue de son petit-ami et eut une moue moqueuse.

 

« C'est très en vogue à Paris pour ta gouverne, lança Harry en refermant sa veste Yves Saint Laurent et cachant ses chaussures pailletées.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, je trouve que ça te va bien. C'est juste un peu surprenant, on voit pas ça tous les jours ici.

\- Ici ça surprend tout le monde mais je t'assure qu'en France ce n'est pas si choquant. Faut être parisien pour comprendre la mode c'est tout. »

 

Louis n'aimait pas se prendre dans la figure le fait qu'Harry habite loin parce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait repartir un jour et que son histoire avec lui se terminerait. Louis ne voulait pas des relations à distance. Il avait donné une fois et ça lui suffisait amplement. Il avait beau tenir à Harry plus que de raison, il n'était pas capable d'aimer à distance. Les kilomètres ne s'effaceraient pas, surtout pas avec Harry. Louis avait tant besoin d'être près de lui qu'il savait par avance qu'une relation par téléphone ne lui suffirait pas. Il préférait le quitter à la fin de l'été parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à souffrir de son absence et n'avoir que quelques messages pour tenir le coup. Il avait déjà essayé et ça l'avait bien plus brisé qu'il ne le pensait. L'histoire était différente et l'homme n'était pas le même mais Louis était toujours ce garçon qu'on avait fait rêver pour mieux le détruire ensuite. Il était certain que son cœur se briserait à la minute même où il devrait dire au revoir à Harry pour l'éternité mais il n'avait pas le choix. Avec Harry, c'était pire qu'avec les autres. Il ne supportait aucune absence, il avait constamment besoin de sa présence et ça l'effrayait de se dire qu'un jour, il devrait faire sans. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se protégeait.

 

« A Paris c'est ta tenue qui pourrait surprendre, ajouta Harry. Lou ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va, répondit Louis. J'étais dans la lune.

\- Pour changer, rit Harry. Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- A toi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je me disais que t'étais un mec vraiment parfait… souffla-t-il un peu tristement. »

 

Et que j'aurais aimé pouvoir te garder.

 

*

 

Pour que le temps passe un peu plus vite, Louis pensait au fait qu'Harry l'attendait chez lui. Il avait dû l'abandonner très tôt dans la matinée pour rejoindre le parc aquatique et il s'en voulait horriblement. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver la présence des dauphins suffisante. Avant Harry, il n'avait besoin que de ça mais c'était une autre histoire à présent. Il refusait d'admettre l'évidence parce qu'il allait en souffrir s'il le faisait. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui. On ne tombe pas amoureux en trois semaines n'est-ce pas ? C'est impossible… Il se jeta sur son téléphone lorsqu'il l'entendit retentir dans les vestiaires. C'était _lui_. Il décrocha vivement et sourit en entendant la voix rauque d'Harry.

 

« Bonjour vous, lui dit-il.

\- Salut toi, répondit-il niaisement.

\- Je me demandais si tu en avais encore pour longtemps ?

\- Une petite demi-heure, le temps que je me douche et que je rentre, pourquoi ?

\- J'avais envie de toi. »

 

Louis émit un léger cri.

 

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il en réalisant qu'il avait réussi son coup.

\- Oui, ça va mais t'étais pas là alors c'était pas parfait. »

 

Louis était foutu parce qu'il le pensait vraiment. Il lui avait manqué toute la journée.

 

« On va au restaurant ce soir ? proposa Harry. J'aimerais faire des trucs de couples bidons pour une fois.

\- Aller au restaurant c'est bidon pour toi ?

\- Non, j'essayais de me convaincre que j'étais pas un de ses imbéciles trop mordu qui rêve d'emmener son copain au restaurant mais… je crois que je le suis, en fait. »

 

Louis se retint de couiner une nouvelle fois.

 

« J'accepte le rendez-vous. Surtout que c'est notre avant dernier soir avant que je ne parte.

\- T'es obligé de partir ?

\- Ce n'est que cinq jours Harry.

\- Pour les gens normaux, cinq jours ce n'est rien, pour moi c'est trop.

\- Pour moi aussi, avoua Louis. »

 

Louis était _vraiment_ foutu.

 

« J'aime pas être loin de toi.

\- Moi non plus... »

 

Il était amoureux.

 

*

 

Louis regardait son fond d'écran chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion mais voir Harry en photo ne comblait pas le manque. Il avait tellement envie de le voir et de l'embrasser alors que cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il avait quitté la Crète. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la raison de sa venue plutôt que sur lui parce qu'il allait finir par craquer. La conférence était intéressante. Il aimait débattre du sort des dauphins et de leur besoin d'être suivi même en étant dans le grand large. Louis avait travaillé dur pour démontrer qu'un animal dont on pouvait connaître la position était plus en sécurité qu'un animal abandonné dans la nature. Louis s'occupait de deux dauphins malades qui ne pouvaient pas se soigner seuls mais qui ne supporteraient pas la vie en captivité. Il les avait pris pour exemple dans sa thèse et exposait le problème aux participants. Ils semblaient tous concernés. Louis réussit à obtenir des fonds pour consolider sa campagne et en profita pour appeler Harry. La première fois depuis son départ.

 

« Louiiiiiis, dit Harry.

\- T'es saoul ? rit légèrement Louis.

\- Juste un peu.

\- Tu bois avec qui ? demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

\- Zayn et Liam m'ont rejoins sur la plage.

\- Oh, d'accord, répondit-il rassuré.

\- Ils sont en train de se baigner. Je devais aller les rejoindre.

\- Bah vas-y je voudrais pas vous déranger, lança Louis un peu déçu par cet accueil.

\- Ça va pas ? se radoucit Harry.

\- Si.

\- Je te manque ? demanda franchement Harry.

\- T'as pas idée.

\- Ça me fait ça aussi. Je me sens tout vide quand t'es pas avec moi. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Louis. »

 

Louis s'écarta du téléphone sous l'effet de la surprise. Harry n'avait pas dit ça, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir dit. C'était totalement impossible.

 

« Lou ? T'es là ? »

 

Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Il ne devait pas l'aimer. Louis ne sut quoi faire, alors lâchement, il raccrocha. Avec un peu de chance, Harry ne s'en souviendrait même pas le lendemain.

 

*

 

Observer les étoiles sans Louis semblait moins intéressant tout à coup. Harry rebroussa chemin et se jeta dans son lit en se disant que cette courte – trop longue – période de séparation touchait à sa fin. Louis devait rentrer dans la journée du lendemain et Harry était impatient. Il tournait en rond sans Louis. Il avait emmené ses sœurs dans un parc d'attraction, à la plage, il avait fait du karting et une randonnée, nagé toutes les après-midis et ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour calmer le manque qui s'infiltrait en lui un peu plus tous les jours. Harry n'était pas certain d'être en bons termes avec Louis. Il avait essayé de lui parler depuis la veille mais chacun de ses messages restaient sans réponses. Louis l'avait appelé mais il n'était pas capable de se souvenir de leur conversation. L'appel n'avait pas duré cinq minutes et Harry commençait à croire qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. L'alcool déliait toujours trop sa langue. Il espérait ne pas avoir dit ce qu'il enfouissait au fond de lui depuis des jours. Louis n'était pas prêt à entendre ces mots. Il avait fini par le cerner. Il repoussait les sentiments en bloc et Harry s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'était un accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé le premier jour. C'était un serment inviolable…

 

Qu'il avait violé.

 

Ni la chaleur ni le soleil ne parvinrent à motiver Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Il voulait simplement que son Louis rentre. Il écoutait ses parents parler du paysage qu'Harry trouvait sans importance à présent qu'il avait croisé les yeux de Louis. La mer, les montagnes, le soleil, rien n'était assez beau en comparaison. Louis était la huitième merveille du monde. Il avait des lèvres si charnues, des yeux si bleus, un sourire si spectaculaire, un corps si parfait… Il avait tellement envie de dessiner ses abdominaux avec sa langue et… Merde, il bandait. Il sourit à ses parents pour masquer sa gêne et prétexta une envie pressante en filant aux toilettes. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Même à distance, Louis lui faisait de l'effet. C'était effrayant. Il s'enferma dans un cabinet et s'assit sur la cuvette.

 

« Pense à mamie à poil, mamie à poil, mamie à poil, mamie à poil. »

 

Ce n'était franchement pas une vision réjouissante. Il était tombé sur son corps dénudé un jour alors qu'il lui rendait visite à l'improviste. Harry ne pensait vraiment pas qu'à son âge, sa grand-mère puisse… profiter des hommes et pourtant. Il s'était enfui en courant en ne parvenant pas à effacer cette image de sa tête. Il la remerciait du fond du cœur car elle le calma très vite. Il se mit un peu d'eau sur le visage et lorsqu'il releva la tête, Louis était là, derrière lui, le regard fiévreux. Harry se tourna lentement vers lui et lui sauta littéralement dessus. Le dos de Louis frappa le carrelage froid du mur. Il enfonça ses doigts dans sa tignasse pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Leur baiser était passionné et presque violent. Harry passa ses doigts sous son haut et soupira d'aise. Il était là.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir te kidnapper pour la nuit.

\- Oh… objecta Harry en relevant un sourcil. »

 

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa douceur sucrée lui avait manqué. Son être tout entier lui avait manqué. Louis se frotta à lui pour lui montrer que l'excitation était réciproque. Harry sourit.

 

« Laisse-moi deux minutes, faut que je prévienne ma mère. »

 

Louis hocha la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant. Harry se faufila entre les tables et regagna celle de sa famille. Sa mère parut surprise puis son regard se posa sur Louis qui arborait ce sourire satisfait et qui ne quittait pas son fils des yeux. Elle sourit en comprenant la raison pour laquelle Harry les quittait si brutalement. Elle lui fit un clin d’œil et le laissa s'en aller sans une question. Harry glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Louis et le tira à l'extérieur. Il l'embrassa toutes les deux secondes, un coup devant les portes du hall d'entrée, un coup devant le voiturier, un coup contre la voiture, un autre à l'intérieur et une dernière fois avant qu'il ne démarre et fonce chez lui.

 

« Est-ce que je… t'ai… dit… que... »

 

Louis glissait un mot entre chaque baiser. Cela rendait Harry totalement fou.

 

« tu… m'avais… beaucoup… manqué ? »

 

Harry hocha la tête de droite à gauche en le regardant retirer sa chemise.

 

« Alors je te le dis. Tu… m'as… manqué. J'ai… pensé… à toi… tout… le temps. J'imaginais… ce que je te… ferais… une fois… qu'on serait… seuls. Est-ce que… Je peux… ?

\- Oui, oui oui, s'impatientait déjà Harry. »

 

Leurs vêtements s'entassèrent au sol. Louis grimpa au dessus de lui et déposa des baisers sur son torse. Harry reposa sa tête en arrière et savoura. Louis s'empara brusquement de son sexe et l'enfonça un peu plus dans sa bouche. Louis lui avait tellement manqué que la sensation de ses lèvres sur son pénis le fit venir plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il se lâcha dans un râle rauque et particulièrement sexy. Louis fila dans la salle de bain pour se rincer.

 

« Content de te faire autant d'effet, lui annonça Louis une fois de retour.

\- Je suis trop désolé Lou, ça m'arrive jamais d'habitude.

\- Ben ouais mais d'habitude c'est pas moi, alors tu vois, j'aime mieux ça, sourit Louis en lui montrant son état. »

 

Et lui aussi, aimait mieux ça.

 

« Tu as bronzé, s'écria Harry en détaillant son torse. 

\- Hum hum, répondit Louis en appuyant sa tête sur son oreiller.

\- Tu es fatigué bébé ?

\- Moui. Le bateau m'a achevé.

\- Dors, je reste là.

\- Oui, tu restes-là avec moi. Reste toujours là, s'il te plaît, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je reste toujours là.

\- Merci… Ça m'a manqué de pas dormir contre toi. Tu m'as trop manqué, me laisse plus jamais, souffla Louis avant de sombrer sans réaliser la demande qu'il venait de lui faire. »

 

Harry embrassa son front et le serra contre lui en le berçant légèrement. Il joua avec ses mèches jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à poing fermé. Harry sombra peu de temps après lui, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Il dormait plus paisiblement à ses côtés. Il était vraiment trop amoureux de lui.

 

*

 

Louis avait repris travail deux jours après son retour des Cyclades, par conséquent il avait moins de temps avec Harry. Mais ils trouvaient encore le moyen de se voir. Ils faisaient les courses bien plus souvent que nécessaire. Le supermarché était bondé de vacanciers mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. Ils traînaient dans la galerie marchande en se tenant la main. Une boutique de souvenirs attira l'attention d'Harry. Il aimait tellement rapporter des cadeaux à ses amis.

 

« Faut que je ramène du raki à Niall !

\- Niall ?

\- Mon meilleur ami. Le blond sur la photo que je t'ai montrée l'autre jour !

\- Ah oui… »

 

Louis était si souvent perdu dans ses yeux verts qu'il oubliait aussitôt ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il avait donc légèrement effacé de sa mémoire que Niall était son meilleur ami, patron et colocataire. Harry acheta sa bouteille de raki et retrouva Louis perdu dans les rayons des portes-clés.

 

« A Paris y en a des millions dans certaines boutiques, s'écria Harry.

\- Hum, je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse faire pire qu'ici.

\- Quand tu viendras me voir, je te montrerai. »

 

Louis eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de pied dans la poitrine. Harry pensait qu'il viendrait le voir à Paris. Harry croyait en un avenir où ils se verraient encore. Louis savait qu'il devait clarifier la situation et lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas continuer après l'été mais… Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que laisser tomber Harry après un été aussi magique serait impossible. Seulement il ne voulait plus revivre ça, ce manque constant, cette inquiétude de ne jamais voir l'autre revenir, cette peur d'être remplacé qui ne le quitte jamais, cette douleur dans la poitrine chaque fois qu'il pense à lui… Il avait fait ça une fois et il avait fini avec le cœur brisé. Harry était peut-être parfait mais il ne pouvait pas changer ça. Louis n'était pas prêt pour les relations à distance et puis il savait pertinemment que lorsqu'Harry rencontrerait un autre homme mille fois mieux que lui, il l'abandonnerait. Comme son ex petit-ami l'avait fait. Comme à peu près tous ceux qu'il avait aimé. Louis ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle déception… même s'il devait blesser Harry pour éviter cela.

 

« Tu viendras hein ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- On verra, répondit-il un peu tristement.

\- Oh… OK, fit Harry, blessé.

\- J'essayerai de me libérer pour toi, rectifia Louis en voyant son air triste sur son visage. »

 

Un sourire illumina à nouveau le visage d'Harry et Louis se sentit soulagé. Il avait horreur de le décevoir mais le problème était qu'il devait lui mentir pour empêcher que cela n'arrive.

 

« Tu verras, c'est vraiment génial Paris.

\- J'en suis certain.

\- T'as l'air triste aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est… Je n'aime pas parler de Paris parce que ça me rappelle que… tu vas partir. »

 

Harry fit une moue adorable. Louis était si mignon. Il n'osait que très rarement parler de ce genre de choses. Harry n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si Louis se voyait encore avec lui après l'été. Il avait sa réponse à présent. Louis voulait continuer avec lui, malgré la distance et le manque qu'ils allaient devoir affronter.

 

« On arrête dans ce cas, opta Harry. Et je ne vais pas partir ok ?

\- Hum.

\- Louis... »

 

Harry encercla ses épaules de Louis et lui fit face. Louis évitait soigneusement son regard. Il se faisait honte. Il s'enfonçait dans son mensonge et le pire était qu'Harry allait finir par en souffrir.

 

« Je ne vais pas partir.

\- Je sais... »

 

C'est moi qui vais partir et je suis désolé, pensa Louis sans être capable de le dire.

 

*

 

Ils étaient saouls. Totalement saouls et inconscients. Ils avaient parlé de tatouages toute la soirée et ils avaient eu la brillante et surprenante idée de s'en faire un en commun pour ne « jamais s'oublier » avait dit Louis. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient chez le tatoueur et qu'ils se tenaient la main entre les deux tables alors que l'aiguille leur transperçait chacun la peau. Harry et Louis se fixaient de cet air béat qu'ils avaient toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient absolument pas conscience de l'énorme bêtise qu'ils faisaient et puisque ça les faisait rire, ils ne réfléchissaient pas. Ils payèrent une fortune chacun mais ressortirent avec un énorme sourire – idiot – sur les lèvres. Louis plaqua Harry contre une vitrine et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry renforça leur étreinte alors que Louis s'apprêtait à se retirer. Ça lui faisait toujours un bien fou de l'embrasser, leurs baisers avaient un goût de paradis. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi entier avec quelqu'un. Louis le rendait tellement heureux et semblait l'être au moins autant que lui qu'il refusait d'imaginer qu'un jour, ils se sépareraient. Ils étaient bien trop amoureux pour se quitter.

 

« Tu sens si bon, s'écria Harry en embrassant le cou de Louis.

\- Quand j'ai acheté ce parfum, j'étais sceptique. Ils disaient dans la pub que ça ferait tomber tout le monde… Personne n'a succombé… jusqu'à toi.

\- J'ai envie de te croquer, avoua-t-il.

\- Hum, intéressant.

\- Maintenant, lança Harry en fronçant les sourcils. »

 

Louis ouvrit la bouche puis haussa les épaules, il était saoul de toute façon. Harry mordilla tendrement la peau chaude de son cou et s'appliqua pour y laisser son emprunte. Il aimait bien faire cela, marquer son territoire, faire gémir Louis avec des coups de langue… Harry aimait aimer Louis. Il embrassa sa mâchoire et remonta à ses lèvres.

 

Ils firent l'amour longuement cette nuit-là. L'alcool ne se dissipa pas immédiatement, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient bu un verre de plus en rentrant. Ils s'endormirent encore saouls mais bercés par la respiration de l'autre. Louis s'était glissé devant son torse et avait entouré son corps du bras d'Harry. Il se sentait plus en sécurité avec lui à ses côtés. Harry était la présence rassurante en toutes circonstances.

 

« Harry, souffla doucement Louis le lendemain matin. Réveille-toi…

\- Hum…

\- Je crois qu'on a fait un truc un peu… idiot hier. »

 

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

 

« Quoi ?

\- On s'est fait tatouer, lui avoua-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Merde. »

 

Harry s'inspecta et finit par repérer l'aigle sur son biceps. Il leva les yeux vers Louis qui lui indiquait la flèche sur son avant-bras. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et explosèrent de rire. Harry n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi dingue en étant bourré mais le pire était sans doute qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Il était marqué par Louis et Louis était marqué par lui, pour l'éternité. Harry était un éternel romantique et trouvait leurs tatouages merveilleux. Louis ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il souriait en coin en se disant que c'était sûrement la plus belle connerie de sa vie. Alors oui, il assumait, il était même heureux d'avoir déconné mais ce n'était pas bien. Il était clairement en train de s'attacher et pire, il brisait toutes les règles qu'il s'était ordonné de suivre à la lettre. Ça allait mal finir. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Comment allait-il l'oublier avec ce symbole sur le bras lui rappelant Harry chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus ? Il ne pouvait même plus faire machine arrière parce qu'il était amoureux et qu'il s'était tatoué la preuve sur son bras.

 

L'Aigle et la Flèche étaient liés. Louis et Harry aussi.

 

*

 

La maison de Zayn et Liam était plutôt grande et accueillante. Liam s'occupait du barbecue pendant que Zayn préparait l'apéritif. Louis traînait à côté de son meilleur ami et Harry aidait le métis. Ils apportèrent les verres et les posèrent sur la table dressée sur le balcon.

 

« On pourra manger avant qu'il fasse nuit noire ? plaisanta Zayn.

\- C'est prêt dans dix minutes.

\- Venez avec nous alors. »

 

Liam s'essuya les mains et s'approcha avec Louis. Louis buvait sa bière en souriant. Voir ses meilleurs amis et son petit-ami dans la même pièce le rendait heureux. Harry était appuyé contre le mur en pierres rouges et le fixait. Il avait un bandana rouge dans les cheveux et portait son éternel jean noir. Son débardeur blanc lui collait à la peau et le rendait extrêmement sexy.

 

« Bon alors, à quoi on boit ? demanda Louis en sachant parfaitement que Liam et Zayn l'avaient invité pour une raison précise. »

 

Zayn et Liam échangèrent un regard complice puis se prirent la main.

 

« On a un truc à t'annoncer, enfin à vous annoncer, ajouta Liam en regardant Harry. »

 

Harry se redressa.

 

« On a décidé de se marier, balança Zayn. »

 

Louis mit quelques secondes à réagir. Son visage devint soudainement pâle et torturé puis il chassa les ondes négatives ainsi que les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient et prit ses deux amis dans ses bras.

 

« Vous en avez mis du temps, s'écria-t-il en pleurant à moitié. Je suis vraiment… trop content. »

 

Il pleurait en souriant. Il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître mais Liam et Zayn savaient. Ils savaient que Louis aurait du mal à encaisser leur annonce parce que c'était lui qui aurait dû être le premier à se marier. Mais on l'avait abandonné avant. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Louis et l'interrogea du regard. Louis oublia qu'il avait mal en croisant ses émeraudes. Harry était là lui et il l'aimait… Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Louis savait qu'Harry le détesterait incessamment sous peu… Il préféra ne pas y penser et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait pour le moment, qui était bien plus important que ce qu'il aurait à l'avenir.

 

« Excusez-moi, je voulais pas plomber l'ambiance, dit Louis. Alors buvons à votre mariage petits cons. Vous avez décidé d'une date ? »

 

Louis réussit à faire passer leur bonheur avant sa peine. Il ignora son cœur qui battait fort et sourit à ses amis. Il était heureux pour eux. Liam et Zayn rayonnaient de bonheur et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Louis. Le malaise se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et Louis redevint celui qu'il était, un fou enragé qui riait de tout. Malgré tout, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air triste qui se dissimulait derrière ses sourires. Il n'en fit pas part tout de suite, il attendit d'être arrivé devant son hôtel pour l'interroger. Il savait qu'il y avait des limites, qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se parler de tout mais Harry estimait être en droit de savoir.

 

« Lou, se lança-t-il. Et si tu me disais la vérité maintenant ? »

 

Louis se raidit.

 

« Y a pas de vérité, dit-il.

\- Louis, me prends pas pour une bille s'il te plaît… C'est quoi l'histoire ?

\- J'ai pas envie de te raconter ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux pas que tu me vois comme un faible.

\- Louis, je penserai jamais ça, souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue. Tu peux tout me dire, je jugerai pas.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, chuchota-t-il.

\- Louis…

\- J'ai envie d'être seul, laisse-moi.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux. Mais sache que je suis quand même là, moi. Je me fiche que t'aies été faible Louis. Et puis moi aussi je l'ai été tu sais. On l'a tous déjà été et ce n'est pas un crime. Quand tu te seras décidé à me parler, tu m’appelleras d'accord ? »

 

Harry embrassa ses lèvres furtivement et sortit du véhicule.

 

« Bonne nuit Lou, lui lança-t-il.

\- Attends… lui demanda Louis.

\- Oui ?

\- Il s'appelait Matteo. Je l'ai connu il y a un peu moins de trois ans. Il était italien et comme le travail là-bas c'était un peu la misère, il en a trouvé ici. On bossait ensemble à côté du parc aquatique et on s'est rencontrés un soir alors que j'attendais le bus. Moi j'étais jeune et j'avais jamais vraiment eu d'histoire sérieuse alors j'ai vite craqué pour lui. On est sorti ensemble deux ans et c'était merveilleux. On s'entendait vraiment bien, on était heureux ici mais un jour il m'a annoncé qu'il retournait vivre en Italie. On a passé trois mois sans se voir et lorsqu'il est revenu me voir, il m'a demandé de l'épouser. J'étais tellement amoureux que j'ai accepté. On avait déjà prévu la date, je l'avais annoncé à ma famille, j'étais tellement heureux. Je pensais avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie et… et puis un soir il m'a téléphoné et il m'a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il m'a dit qu'on était trop différents et qu'il avait fait une erreur en me demandant de l'épouser. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles après son appel. La marque blanche que tu vois sur mon doigt c'est parce que j'ai pas pu me résoudre à retirer la bague qu'il m'avait offerte, je l'ai fait il y a seulement trois mois et j'ai tout essayé pour faire partir cette trace mais… je crois le bon dieu se fout un peu de ma gueule.

\- Louis…

\- Je veux pas de commentaire Harry, s'il te plaît. J'ai parlé maintenant j'aimerais qu'on oublie ça.

\- D'accord, on oublie ça… Mais ce que je t'ai dit une fois sur la plage tiens toujours. Je ne te prendrai jamais pour un con moi.

\- Je sais bien Harry. C'est…

\- Parlons d'autre chose ok ? Tu veux monter ? J'aimerais te présenter à mes parents, proposa Harry. »

 

Louis déglutit. Il n'était pas censé rencontrer sa famille, il n'était pas censé se lier avec sa famille, il n'était pas censé tomber amoureux. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… et pourtant… Pourtant, il était incapable de refuser parce qu'il en avait très envie. Il avait envie de s'imaginer un avenir avec Harry. Il avait envie de croire que tout était possible, que leur histoire durerait. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir s'il s'impliquait encore plus mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il aurait au moins vécu une histoire d'amour merveilleuse… C'était Harry et il était capable des pires folies pour lui… Comme se présenter à la mère d'Harry comme son petit-ami.

 

« Et que fais-tu dans la vie ? demanda le beau-père d'Harry à l'allure un peu stricte. »

 

Louis voulut bouger mais il avait un poids lourd sur lui. Leah s'était endormie contre lui. Elle était agrippé à lui et Harry en était presque agacé. C'était son Louis tout de même.

 

« Ben, je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Harry. Il travaille au parc aquatique. Bref, je crois que vous lui avez assez posé de question pour ce soir, vous allez lui faire peur. On peut aller se coucher ?

\- Évidemment, répondit Anne avec le sourire aux lèvres, ce n'était pas souvent que son fils leur présentait quelqu'un.

\- Je m'occupe de Leah, lança Ben.

\- J'ai été très heureuse de te rencontrer Louis, dit Anne. Je serai très heureuse de t'accueillir chez nous à Paris. »

 

Le visage de Louis se décomposa. Il déglutit puis sourit. Il n'irait pas à Paris n'est-ce pas ? Il n'irait pas parce qu'il allait quitter Harry… oui. Non. Oui. Non. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne voulait plus envisager sa vie sans Harry. Il remercia Anne pour l'inviter et suivit Harry.

Gemma se leva du canapé et les suivit discrètement. Elle attendit que le brun ressorte pour aller se brosser le dent. Elle s'infiltra dans la salle de bain et sourit à son petit frère. Harry se redressa et soupira.

 

« Quoi ?

\- T'es amoureux, s'écria-t-elle. Cette fois-ci, tu ne peux plus me contredire. »

 

Harry soupira à nouveau et cracha dans l'évier.

 

« Est-ce que vous avez parlé de l'après ?

\- L'après quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Après les vacances. Tu vas le revoir ?

\- Bien sûr que je vais le revoir.

\- Sûr ?

\- Gemma, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Rien, je me demandais simplement s'il avait l'intention de continuer. Il a semblé bizarre quand maman lui a dit qu'il était le bienvenu chez nous à Paris.

\- Il n'aime pas qu'on lui parle de ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça lui rappelle que je vis loin et il n'aime pas ça, c'est tout.

\- Je vois. J'espère qu'il ne te fait pas croire n'importe quoi en tout cas.

\- Gemma… soupira Harry.

\- Je sais, je vais trop loin. Mais je ne veux que ton bonheur chaton, dit-elle.

\- Ah pas ce surnom, broncha Harry. Et je sais. Mais Louis me rend heureux, alors t'as plus aucune raison de t’inquiéter.

\- Un peu quand même... »

 

Gemma le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front. Harry se décolla vite d'elle parce que quand même, c'était sa sœur et il était censé lui lancer des piques, pas la câliner. Il fila dans sa chambre et se glissa dans les bras de Louis. Ils éteignirent et se tournèrent tous deux vers la fenêtre. C'était une nuit noire qui laissait entrevoir quelques étoiles. Harry sourit et chuchota doucement à Louis :

 

« Il y a une constellation qui me fait penser à toi chaque fois que je l'observe.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Louis.

\- Viens, je vais te la montrer. »

 

Il prit sa main et l'emmena jusqu'au balcon. Il chercha quelques secondes dans le ciel et finit par la repérer. Elle était juste à côté de l'Aigle et de la Flèche. Louis suivit son doigt. Harry se mit alors à lui détailler les étoiles et Louis avala toutes ses paroles en souriant parce qu'il adorait qu'Harry lui parle d'étoiles.

 

« Et comment elle s'appelle celle-là ?

\- C'est le Dauphin. »

 

Le visage de Louis s'illumina.

 

« Cesseras-tu de m'impressionner un jour ? lança Louis.

\- J'espère bien que non.»

 

Louis l'attira contre lui et contempla une nouvelle fois les étoiles avec Harry. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus faire avec lui parce qu'Harry partageait sa passion avec lui et lui seul. Il lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais parlé à personne du pouvoir des étoiles alors sous le ciel scintillant, Louis se sentait important.

 

*

 

Pour la cinquième fois de la journée Louis raccrocha sans prendre l'appel de Lydia. Elle ne le lâchait plus mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il voulait simplement voir Harry, le reste ne comptait plus vraiment.

 

Il commençait à se dire qu'il ne le quitterait pas. Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Harry, il était parcouru de frissons. Il n'était pas idiot et savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas seulement amoureux de lui. Les sentiments avaient mutés en quelque chose de bien plus fort qui lui faisait un peu peur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler d'eux comme d'un « nous », de mentionner Harry tout le temps dans les conversations où il n'apparaissait pas, il souriait bêtement en pensant à lui, il attendait avec impatience chaque soir car il savait qu'il le voyait, même si ce n'était parfois que pour quelques minutes. Louis était tombé fou amoureux d'Harry. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus faire machine arrière. D'ailleurs, Liam lui avait mis une claque quand il avait osé lui dire qu'il avait l'intention de le quitter à la fin de l'été. C'était sans doute cela qui l'avait décidé à rester. Et les petites attentions qu'Harry lui accordait. Il regarda la bague à son annulaire gauche et tenta de ne pas sourire, en vain.

 

Harry était arrivé un après-midi avec une petite boîte dans ses mains. Un écrin. Louis avait essayé de ne pas loucher dessus mais quand on agitait une telle chose sous ses yeux, il lui était difficile de ne pas y prêter d'attention.

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait-il fini par demander.

\- Oh ça, avait souri Harry. J'étais tellement content de te voir que j'ai complètement oublié de te le donner. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait réitéré Louis en posant sa bière pour prendre la boîte et la détailla. »

 

Comme s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, hein.

 

« Ouvre-la ! s'excita Harry. »

 

Elle contenait une bague en acier et or blanc. C'était cliché… mais Louis trouva cela adorable.

 

« Comme ça, tu auras une bonne raison d'avoir une trace de bronzage Lou »

 

Louis avait froncé les sourcils. Harry était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable.

 

« Elle te plaît pas ? Tu trouves ça trop…

\- Non, le coupa Louis. Non, je l'adore. Elle est magnifique.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Je m'y attendais pas vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies fait ça… avait avoué Louis.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, avait lancé Harry »

 

Il disait souvent ce genre de choses avec cet air si sérieux qui déconcertait Louis. Dans la bouche d'autres hommes, cela aurait pu sembler prétentieux mais dans celle d'Harry, c'était adorable. Tout l'était avec Harry de toute façon. Louis n'arrivait même plus à lui trouver de défauts… quoi que, il ne lui avait jamais trouvé un seul depuis qu'il le connaissait. Louis l'embrassa en guise de remerciement et glissa la bague à son doigt. Elle lui seyait bien.

 

« Au fait, l'avait interrompu Harry dans ses pensées, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu en venant. Des petits cons s'amusaient à balancer des produits toxiques dans l'étang à côté de l'hôtel.Y avait plein de petits têtards dedans! Ça m'a tellement mis hors de moi que je leur ai piqué leur javel et j'en ai balancée sur leurs chaussures. Mais t'en fais pas, les têtards vont bien, je m'en suis occupé personnellement. Je voulais t'appeler mais je savais que tu travaillais alors j'ai appelé Lydia, elle m'a dit quoi faire et... »

 

Louis ne l'avait pas laissé terminer sa phrase. Il l'embrassait avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait. C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry le surprenait autant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi investi dans la cause des animaux. Depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient, Harry était moins souple sur certaines choses. Il refusait de porter son gel car il était testé sur des animaux, il ne mangeait plus de viande en présence de Louis – et n'en mangeait plus tout court en fait –, il demandait souvent à Louis des nouvelles des dauphins et s'intéressaient à tous les animaux. Chaque fois qu'il voyait une bête, il demandait à Louis de lui en parler. Il pouvait passer des heures à l'écouter raconter comment ils vivaient. Harry s'était découvert une passion pour les animaux, en plus de celle qu'il avait pour Louis Tomlinson, – l'être unique et parfait qui avait d'ailleurs _vraiment_ un cul d'enfer et qu'il aimait peut-être un peu trop fort ! –.

 

*

 

Harry passait son temps à se mordre la lèvre. Louis n'arrivait pas à décrocher de sa bouche. Il savait que son petit-ami le faisait exprès. Il savait aussi qu'ils ne leur restaient que très peu de temps à passer ensemble, Harry prenait l'avion quatre jours plus tard et ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à lui donner envie de rester… sauf qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin qu'on lui donne envie. C'était devenu une évidence. Lui sans Harry, ce n'était plus possible.

 

Il croisa son regard. Il était plein de malice. Louis chercha à détourner les yeux et se concentra sur ce que disait Liam mais Harry réussit à attirer à nouveau son attention. Il fit glisser son pied le long de sa jambe et s'attarda sur les endroits les plus sensibles à savoir ses cuisses et son entrejambe. Louis but une gorgée pour masquer ses gémissements. Harry était complètement malade.

 

Le pire arriva quand Harry ancra son regard dans le sien et souleva un sourcil. Louis avala sa boisson d'une traite et dériva sur ses lèvres qui bougeaient lentement au rythme de la musique.

 

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away_

_Oh baby_

 

Harry murmurait les paroles sans détourner les yeux. Louis buvait ses mots. Cette chanson leur correspondait tellement qu'il en avait des frissons.

 

_Cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste…_

 

Harry sourit malicieusement et Louis comprit qu'il était fini quand il débuta le refrain avec cet air provocateur sur le visage.

 

_Sugar_

_Yes Please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_

 

Harry insista sur le « down on me » et Louis s'étouffa presque avec sa salive. Son pied se réveilla entre ses jambes, son érection avec.

 

_Oh right here cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

 

Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait que Louis craque. Il mourrait d'envie de le déshabiller et de le baiser à même la table mais cela aurait sans doute surpris les cinquante personnes présentes dans le restaurant. Il imaginait le goût de sa peau et...

 

_Sugar…_

_Yes Please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_

 

Louis posa violemment son verre sur la table et attira les regards de toute la salle. Il fit une sorte de grimace qui se transforma en un sourire. Harry pouvait être plutôt fier de lui parce qu'il l'avait excité et qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent l'amour. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Il lui attrapa la main et sans mot, il l'emmena dans sa voiture. Harry retira son tee-shirt nonchalamment pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Louis rejeta sa tête en arrière et inspira. C'était si bon.

 

« T'es une vraie allumeuse, grogna Louis alors qu'Harry lui baissait son pantalon.

\- C'est ta faute.

\- En quoi ? se redressa Louis.

\- T'as mis une chemise et les chemises sont mon point faible… Après tes baisers, et tes sourires, et tes fellations, et tes fesses et… ouais bref, ça fait partie de la longue liste des choses qui me font de l'effet. Et puis… Assez parlé, j'ai envie de toi. »

 

Louis n'eut pas le temps de répondre parce que, comme toujours, Harry le coupa en plongeant ses lèvres douces et charnues sur son sexe.

 

« Argh... merde, laissa échapper Louis. »

 

Harry accentua ses va-et-vient, il était pressé certes mais il voulait surtout que Louis prenne son pieds. Son partenaire était toujours sa priorité. Il agrippa ses fesses pour avoir une meilleure prise et sourit en entendant Louis gémir. Il mouilla ensuite légèrement ses doigts et vint les glisser lentement le long de ses fesses. C'était le moment le plus intéressant, Louis avait toujours une lueur indescriptible dans ses yeux quand il s'infiltrait en lui avec ce sourire mesquin sur le visage. Louis s'allongea contre les sièges de la banquette arrière et tira Harry jusqu'à lui. Il le déshabilla et s'empara de son sexe. Harry émit un râle grossier et Louis en fut satisfait. Lui aussi savait le surprendre.

 

« Oh comme ça, continue, plus fort... commenta Harry en appuyant sa main sur sa tête. Oh putain… Mais où t'as appris à sucer comme ça... Merde, Louis. »

 

Louis aimait quand il était grossier. Il adorait aussi l'entendre lui répéter à quel point il était doué. Louis ne s'était jamais senti bon dans aucun domaine… les animaux mis à part. Il semblait à présent que les fellations et l'amour étaient un domaine qu'il maîtrisait plutôt bien. Très bien même.

 

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour Lou, maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je vais venir si tu t'arrêtes pas et… Ah »

 

Louis se fichait de coucher avec lui. Il aurait pu venir comme ça, en suçant Harry et en l'entendant hurler son prénom entre deux gémissements. C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement plaisant à entendre. Harry, qui était quand même le plus grand et le plus musclé des deux, réussit à reprendre le dessus sur Louis et déposa quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire et l’arrête de son nez puis ondula son bassin contre celui de Louis. Louis enfonça ses ongles dans la peau d'Harry et se mordit fortement la lèvre quand il se décida enfin à lui faire l'amour. Ils ne tinrent pas bien longtemps. Deux minutes plus tard, Harry s'affalait sur Louis et embrassait tendrement son cou.

 

« Je voudrais qu'on fasse l'amour éternellement, chuchota Louis contre son oreille.

\- Oh j'aimerais aussi… je me sens si bien entre tes mains.

\- Moi aussi, tu n'as pas idée.

\- Je t'aime, souffla très bas Harry.

\- Oh Haz... répondit Louis encore plus bas sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ne me le dis pas, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Je peux attendre. J'avais juste besoin de te le dire parce que je pouvais plus garder ça pour moi. »

 

Louis embrassa son front et se retint de lui dire que lui aussi il l'aimait… parce qu'une fois qu'il aurait prononcé ces mots il ne pourrait plus jamais faire machine arrière… et il savait que la vie n'était pas un conte de fée et que rien n'allait dans leur sens. Louis savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient très certainement obligés de se séparer. Et c'était dur parce que maintenant, il voulait le garder.

 

Leur aura après l'amour était toujours la meilleure. Ils se sentaient comme dans un cocon. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ils se câlinaient et s'embrassaient de temps à autre mais profitaient surtout du calme et de la présence de l'autre. Ils aimaient rester nus l'un contre l'autre car la chaleur de leur corps les réchauffait. Ils étaient si bien. Leurs tatouages se touchaient et s'assemblaient comme des pièces d'un puzzle. Ils étaient l'Aigle et la Flèche. Ils étaient des étoiles et ils brillaient.

 

L'euphorie retomba bien vite quand la mère de Louis entama le sujet « Harry » le lendemain matin, en le voyant descendre à la cuisine. Sa petite sœur était devant un dessin animé et buvait son biberon. Louis évita comme il le put les premières questions mais se retrouva vite piégé et à court d'excuses. Il rangea l'artillerie et sortit ses couilles.

 

« Tu as l'air amoureux.

\- Je le suis, avoua-t-il. »

 

Sa mère sourit.

 

« Je suis heureuse pour toi mon chéri. Mais… Tu es certain de faire le bon choix ?

\- Quoi ? dit-il en relevant la tête de son bol de céréales.

\- Tu n'as jamais réussi à supporter la distance avec Matteo… et je veux être certaine que tu ne seras pas aussi mal que la dernière fois.

\- Harry n'est pas Matteo.

\- Mais il habite à Paris et nous habitons ici chéri. C'est encore plus loin qu'avant... »

 

Louis ne comprenait pas le lien.

 

« Je… Je sais. Mais… Ça ne sera pas pareil. Il y a skype et… et internet. On pourra se voir pendant mes vacances. J'ai regardé le prix des vols, c'est abordable et… Et après on pourra emménager ensemble si...

\- Louis, je ne voudrais pas paraître intrusive mais… tu ne penses pas que tu y vas un peu trop vite ?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne le fréquentes que depuis quelques semaines.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors tu es en train de renier toute ta vie pour ce garçon, dit sa mère prudemment. Je sais que tu es heureux mais tu n'es plus toi-même. Parce que depuis qu'il est là, j'ai l'impression que tu te désintéresses de beaucoup de choses. On ne t'a pas vu plus de cinq minutes depuis peut-être trois semaines et tu ne nous parles quasiment plus des dauphins ni de l'association.

\- J'essaye juste de profiter de lui avant qu'il parte. 

\- Mais justement chéri. Tu envisages vraiment de continuer avec lui ?

\- Ça te surprend ?

\- C'est juste que… Vous êtes si différents tous les deux. C'est une histoire qui marche maintenant parce que vous êtes en vacances, qu'il est là et que vous êtes au soleil mais qu'adviendra-t-il lorsqu'il fera froid et qu'il sera loin ? Enfin, tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Matteo ?

\- Pour la deuxième fois, ce n'est pas Matteo et je sais qu'on trouvera une solution. »

 

Sa mère soupira et sembla tiraillée. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir ses dernières cartes. Son fils était sensible et elle savait qu'il prendrait les choses très à cœur.

 

« Lydia m'a appelée. »

 

Louis ne voulait pas écouter sa mère. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il avait le droit de profiter de son petit-ami n'est-ce pas ? D'accord, il avait peut-être montré un profond désintérêt pour son association depuis son retour mais c'était pardonnable n'est-ce pas ? Harry était là, quoi. Harry prenait toute la place dans sa tête, il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne le contrôlait pas.

 

« Tu n'es pas allé travailler hier…

\- J'étais fatigué !

\- Mais ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude. Clever est en retrait depuis quelques temps et tu n'as même pas été t'en occuper alors qu'habituellement tu y fonces. Je n'ai aucun avis à donner chéri mais… je ne suis pas certaine que votre relation soit très saine. Il te prend tout ton temps et tu en es vraiment très dépendant. Tu n'essayes pas de combler le manque de Matteo avec lui n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Louis releva la tête et la foudroya du regard. Elle avait atteint la limite à ne pas franchir. Il ne se servait certainement pas d'Harry pour oublier Matteo, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était aux oubliettes. Il balança son bol dans l'évier et remonta dans sa chambre. Il n'écouta pas sa mère qui lui demandait de revenir. Il se glissa par la baie vitrée et monta dans sa voiture.

 

*

 

Louis y avait pensé toute la soirée. Même quand Harry l'avait sucé. Même quand il lui avait pris la main et lui avait parlé des étoiles. Même quand Harry s'était endormi sur la serviette à côté de lui. Louis y réfléchissait et il réalisait que sa mère avait raison. Il n'était plus lui-même depuis qu'il connaissait Harry. Il reniait trop de choses pour lui et ce n'était absolument pas comme ça que les choses auraient dû se passer. Il avait toujours dit que leur histoire ne serait qu'éphémère et qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais autant d'importance et pourtant… Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Toutes ses incertitudes du début lui revinrent et renforça sa décision. Il aimait Harry, mais peut-être pas assez pour supporter tout cela. Ou alors, il l'aimait bien trop pour le supporter. C'était plutôt ça. La distance, le manque, tous ces trucs, il ne le supporterait pas. Parce qu'il était bien trop accro à Harry et qu'il aurait peur en permanence de voir le schéma de son premier échec se reproduire encore une fois.

 

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux.

\- Non, non.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché notre dernier soir ensemble, je…

\- C'est bon, c'est rien, répondit froidement Louis. »

 

Harry grimaça. C'était bien la première fois que Louis lui parlait ainsi et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

 

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Y a rien.

\- Louis, joue pas à ça avec moi.

\- Je suis en train de changer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me changes Harry.

\- C'est pas une bonne chose je suppose, dit-il en voyant les traits durs de son visage. »

 

Louis ferma les yeux.

 

« J'ai délaissé ma famille et ma vie entière pour toi ces dernières semaines et... Ma mère m'en veut et c'est dur à supporter.

\- Oh… Je suis désolé, lança timidement Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit Louis sur un ton neutre. C'est la mienne... Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours et...

\- Lou, on dirait un remake d'un vieux film d'amour pourri où le mec largue sa copine. »

 

Louis croisa son regard. Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

« Tu…

\- Non, je te quitte pas mais… Mais soyons honnêtes. Moi j'ai ma vie ici et tu as la tienne à Paris. Je suis un mec de la mer, t'es un mec de la ville. Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi à Paris hein ? Sans mes dauphins, sans la mer, sans mon monde à moi ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ici ? Rien Harry, parce que tu es un garçon qui aime les immeubles haussmanniens et la mode parisienne et que je suis un gars qui aime plonger dans la mer Méditerranée et me lever tôt pour protéger des nids de tortues. On est trop différents et… Avoue qu'on ne tiendra pas.

\- On est différents ? T'es vraiment en train de me sortir la même excuse que ton ex fiancé pour te débarrasser de moi?

\- Non Harry, c'est pas ça du tout. »

 

Louis ne savait plus ce que c'était finalement. Il avait à la fois envie de lui crier de rester et de s'enfuir. Il voulait le quitter et le garder. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il se passait. Il avait trop mal au cœur quand il pensait qu'il ne reverrait plus Harry mais… mais il voulait se protéger lui, et protéger Harry de cette souffrance qu'il avait déjà connue une fois. Il fallait sans doute passer par les cris et les larmes pour que la coupure soit plus nette… Louis ne savait pas vraiment et il avait envie de mettre de la colle sur la fissure qui s’agrandissait à vue d’œil parce que ça faisait foutrement mal. Il ne pensait pas que lui dire au revoir serait si difficile… Mais ça l'était vraiment parce qu'il avait été trop loin et qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Harry se redressa et s'écarta de lui.

 

« T'as pas compris ça à l'instant hein? le coupa-t-il. Tu le savais depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Louis baissa la tête.

 

« Gemma m'avait prévenu mais j'ai préféré te faire confiance… C'est dégueulasse de m'avoir fait ça Louis. Y a deux jours je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, comment t'as pu me laisser faire ça ? T'es vraiment un… merde. J'croyais que tu m'aimais, rit Harry. Je pensais que tu m'aimais et en fait… en fait depuis le début tu fais semblant. Pour profiter de ton été et t'amuser avec moi. »

 

Sa voix était si douce et éteinte. Louis en eut un haut-le-cœur. Il ne supportait pas de voir Harry souffrir.

 

« Harry… Dis pas ça, s'il te plaît.

\- Je dis ce que je veux ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Je tiens à toi Harry.

\- Mais bien sûr! Tu sais quoi ? tu peux te la mettre dans le cœur ta putain de flèche de merde, cria-t-il en s'éloignant. »

 

Louis resta un instant interdit sous le coup de la surprise. Harry n'était jamais vulgaire à part quand ils faisaient l'amour… Mais c'en était bien loin. Il finit par le rattraper.

 

« Me touche pas.

\- Harry, je suis tellement désolé… Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on supporterait pas la distance.

\- Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire à toi puisque t'en as rien à faire de moi ?

\- T'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi.

\- Arrête de me mentir comme ça. S'il te plaît.

\- Je ne te mens pas, Harry. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tu dois me croire, c'est ça.

\- Alors c'est encore pire. Je veux plus jamais te voir.

\- Harry…

\- Va te faire foutre. »

 

Louis voulut lui attraper la main mais Harry le foudroya du regard. Louis déglutit et retint ses larmes. Il regarda Harry s'éloigner le long de la plage et disparaître dans le halo de lumière puis il se laissa tomber au sol et tenta de comprendre ce qui avait merdé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter comme ça, il pensait qu'Harry comprendrait, qu'Harry serait d'accord avec lui. Leur histoire ne pouvait pas marcher, car ni lui ni Harry ne voulait quitter leur monde.

 

Oui bien sûr. L'excuse.

 

Louis était simplement un idiot blessé et borné qui épongeait encore sa blessure de guerre et qui refusait de remonter en selle pour des raisons complètement _stupides_. Louis oubliait trop vite que les échecs ne se reproduisaient pas nécessairement et qu'il faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en laissant Harry s'en aller ; parce qu'elle était justement là la souffrance dont il avait voulu se protéger, dans le fait qu'il doive à présent vivre sans lui tout en l'aimant de tout son cœur.

 

*

 

Le retour à Paris avait été difficile. Retrouver son appartement et même Niall ne lui avait pas fait grand-chose. Harry avait le cœur brisé. Il avait pleuré durant tout le vol jusqu'à l'aéroport de Roissy. Même ses petites sœurs avaient été clémentes et ne lui avaient fait aucune remarque. Sa mère avait refilé le flambeau à Niall mais ce dernier travaillait tellement qu'il n'était pas souvent chez eux. Harry n'était pas du genre à broyer du noir alors il sortait, il allait travailler, il allait au restaurant, il voyait ses amis… mais il était toujours si triste. Il ne riait plus de la même façon parce qu'un connard l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui et l'avait abandonné.

 

Il entra dans le grand magasin parisien et essuya ses cheveux trempés de pluie. Il cherchait un cadeau d'anniversaire pour son beau-père et pensait qu'un parfum lui conviendrait mieux qu'une cravate. Il était dans le rayon homme quand il sentit cette odeur. Son cœur loupa un battement. C'était le parfum de Louis. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Il haussa les épaules en se répétant qu'il était idiot. Louis était en Crète et faisait sa petite vie loin de lui.

Il attrapa les premiers parfums qu'il trouva et les sentit. Aucun ne sentait bon. Aucune odeur ne lui convenait. Il se détestait de n'aimer que celle de Louis. Il ne devait plus y penser, il ne devait plus faire ça. Il devait l'oublier. Ce n'était qu'un amour d'été futile…

 

« Je peux vous renseigner ? proposa une femme.

\- Hum, je cherche un parfum pour mon beau-père. Il aime les trucs assez jeunes.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Quarante.

\- Bien, je peux vous conseiller celui-ci. Il est un peu épicé, il fait plus masculin. »

 

Faire masculin. Harry ne releva pas. Il n'en avait pas la force.

 

« Sinon nous avons celui-ci, il convient à tous les âges. »

 

Elle lui tendit un flacon de « Dulce » et Harry s'empressa de le sentir. C'était celui de Louis. Il resta quelques secondes à humer l'échantillon et ferma les yeux. Ça sentait si bon… et pourtant cela semblait si fade maintenant que ce n'était plus sur la peau de Louis… Il fit signe à la vendeuse qu'il le prenait. Et qu'il prenait aussi le « plus épicé ». D'accord, il n'était pas censé faire ça. Acheter son parfum ne lui ramènerait pas Louis mais il aurait au moins un bout de lui. En passant à la caisse, Harry percuta. Le parfum s'appelait « Dulce »... Comme si ce foutu parfum ne pouvait pas avoir un autre nom. Louis l'avait bien choisi. Il allait parfaitement avec lui. Doux et sucré. Harry paya et se dépêcha de déguerpir.

 

Il sentit son parfum tous les matins pour se donner du courage.

 

Il le sentit toutes les nuits pour s'endormir.

 

Louis n'était peut-être plus avec lui mais il était encore un peu là.

 

 

*

 

Louis tressait les cheveux de sa sœur sans regarder ce qu'il faisait. Jessica bougeait dans tous les sens et lui répétait qu'il lui faisait mal. Louis soupira et lâcha ses cheveux. Il n'avait aucune patience avec sa sœur. Avec tout le monde d'ailleurs. On lui faisait beaucoup de remarques et Louis ne le supportait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il pensait, mais il était toujours dans la lune. On devait souvent le rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois parce qu'il pensait trop. Quand on lui demandait à quoi il pensait, il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Mais Harry était partout dans sa tête. Il se demandait comment il allait, s'il avait repris le travail, si ses sœurs allaient bien, s'il avait retrouvé Niall… Louis espérait qu'il était heureux… Lui ne l'était pas vraiment. Il avait repris ses activités au parc et avec son association. Il était acharné et faisait tout pour obtenir des fonds pour sauver les animaux. Il se disait que s'il y parvenait, il y aurait au moins une espèce qui serait heureuse. Lui était l'espèce malheureuse. Harry lui manquait sans cesse et il se disait que c'était peut-être pire que s'ils étaient restés en contact finalement. Il se posait trop de question sur lui et bien trop souvent.

 

« Harry te manque ? demanda Jessica. »

 

Son prénom franchissait rarement la bouche de ses amis et de sa famille. Seule Jessica osait en parler.

 

« Beaucoup, avoua-t-il.

\- Il va revenir bientôt ?

\- Non, Jessy… Il ne reviendra pas, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

\- Mais si il peut pas venir, toi tu peux pas aller le voir ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça ma belle. Harry… Harry me boude.

- Moi quand on me boude je dis pardon et on me boude plus.

\- Avec les adultes c'est plus compliqué et puis tu sais, il habite loin.

\- Loin loin comme le pôle nord ?

\- Loin loin comme le pôle nord.

\- Si le Père-Noël arrive à venir jusqu'ici, pourquoi toi tu pourrais pas ? »

 

Louis releva la tête vers elle comme si elle avait eu une idée brillante puis sourit.

 

« Tu sais quoi ? T'as peut-être raison, je vais aller le voir… »

 

Il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas où il habitait mais savait où il travaillait, c'était suffisant n'est-ce pas ? Il devait essayer, après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre maintenant ?

 

*

 

« Le voir ? demanda Liam d'un air surpris le lundi suivant quand Louis lui annonça sa décision. Pour combien de temps ? Une semaine ? Tu vas pas le supporter Louis, tu vas revenir avec le cœur en miettes.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer.

\- Mais Louis, tu penses vraiment qu'en débarquant comme une fleur devant chez lui après deux mois de silence, il va t'accueillir à bras ouverts? Surtout si tu n'es là que quelques jours… Louis, continua-t-il. Je pense que tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que tu dois faire. T'as juste peur de tout quitter pour Harry et de finir seul. Mais si ça arrive, tu ne seras pas seul Lou. Tu nous auras toujours. OK ?

\- Je sais…

\- Zayn m'a dit que tu hésitais à accepter l'offre d'emploi qui traîne au parc depuis des lustres, lança Liam. Pourquoi ?

\- Comment le sait-il ?

\- Il a des yeux et t'a vu regarder le prospectus chaque matin en arrivant. »

 

C'était vrai. Louis s'arrêtait tous les jours devant l'annonce et y réfléchissait trente secondes. Paris, la côte Atlantique. Il aurait pu être près d'Harry. Traîner au bord de la mer, sa main dans la sienne, près de la Tour Eiffel. C'était… C'était... Ouais, c'était stupide alors il se remettait en route en tentant d'effacer les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient toujours.

 

«  Alors… Tu vas le faire oui ou non ?

\- J'y ai déjà pensé mais… je sais pas trop.

\- Cinq mois ce n'est pas rien tu sais ? Tu serais proche de lui et pour un petit moment.

\- Mais… Et s'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un hein ? Et si je débarquais et qu'il voulait pas m'écouter ? Je ferais quoi moi ?

\- Harry ne t'a pas remplacé, répondit Liam catégorique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

 

Liam soupira.

 

« Je lui parle quelquefois, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu lui quoi ?

\- Il m'a envoyé un message quelques jours après son départ. Et j'ai décidé que parce que tu étais mon meilleur ami et que je l'aimais bien, je pouvais pas le laisser tomber alors que je savais qu'un jour tu voudrais te bouger le cul pour le récupérer.

\- Il va bien ? demanda simplement Louis en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Il est tombé amoureux d'un abruti qui l'a laissé tombé comme une merde parce qu'il flippait. T'en penses quoi toi ? Il va bien ou il va pas bien ? »

 

Louis baissa la tête.

 

« Réfléchis-y.

\- Il me manque…

\- Tu lui manques aussi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Louis, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Il t'aime. Bien sûr que tu lui manques. »

 

Louis se mit à sourire légèrement et regarda Liam avec cet air qui voulait tout dire.

 

« Je suppose qu'on peut commencer les cartons maintenant ? dit Liam en souriant. 

\- On peut. »

 

 

*

 

Harry était occupé avec un client lorsque le carillon de la boutique tinta. Niall sortit de derrière son comptoir et accueillit les nouveaux clients comme il se devait. La boutique Saint Laurent rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré avait été refaite à neuf et accueillait deux fois plus d'acheteurs depuis sa réouverture. Niall confia les deux jeunes femmes qui venait d'entrer à sa collègue Salma et s'arrêta à la hauteur du jeune homme en jean tee-shirt – en plein mois de novembre ! – qui ne savait pas où poser les yeux. Un étranger, se dit immédiatement Niall.

 

« Bonjour, dit-il avec un accent français très prononcé.

\- Bonjour. Je voulais savoir si Harry Styles travaillait ici ? »

 

Niall le détailla de la tête aux pieds et ouvrit les yeux en grand en devinant qui il était.

 

« Vous êtes Louis ?

\- Euh… Oui, avoua-t-il timidement. Niall je suppose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

\- Lui dire que je l'aime. »

 

Niall fronça des sourcils.

 

« C'est un peu tard tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Il ne sera jamais tard pour ça. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi lui parler.

\- Hum. Attends deux minutes. Harry ? Harry, un client pour toi. Je prends la relève... T'as pas intérêt à déconner cette fois, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Louis.  »

 

Louis le remercia d'un sourire et Niall soupira. Il espérait ne pas faire de connerie. Harry débarqua avec deux vestes dans les mains et s'arrêta net en le voyant. _Louis_. Son regard se posa sur Niall qui haussa les épaules et récupéra sa place auprès de leur client.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança froidement Harry. »

 

Louis ne perdit pas son sang froid. Harry n'avait pas l'air si furieux que ça, en fait il retenait son sourire mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Louis se saisit d'une paire de bottes et la montra à Harry.

 

« J'aurais besoin d'un avis, s'écria-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ça vous aille, répondit Harry d'un ton plus professionnel. Faut être d'ici pour porter ça. »

 

Louis sourit un peu plus et se tourna vers lui.

 

« Ça tombe bien puisque j'ai l'intention de rester à Paris. »

 

Harry ne voulait pas réagir. Il voulait donner l'impression qu'il se fichait totalement de ce qu'il devenait mais… Mais merde Louis était là avec son sourire et ses yeux charmeurs, son bronzage magnifique et son odeur enivrante. Il était obligé de craquer.

 

« Alors je vous conseille celles-ci, dit-il en montrant des chaussures argentées avec quelques touches de bleu turquoise.

\- Merci, répondit Louis en prenant soin de toucher ses doigts en récupérant les chaussures. »

 

Harry se tourna vers Niall qui se cacha immédiatement en voyant qu'il était repéré. Le salop. Il allait le laisser seul avec Louis alors qu'il lui avait toujours dit que s'il le croisait un jour, il lui mettrait son poing dans la gueule.

 

« Elles sont trop petites.

\- C'est la plus grande taille que nous avons, lâcha Harry en souriant légèrement.

\- Dommage, dit-il sans avoir l'air vraiment embêté. Hum. Dites… Si je ne prends pas ces chaussures, vous pensez que je pourrais vous inviter à dîner à la place ? En, disons, compensation ? »

 

Harry s'empourpra.

 

« Quoi ?

\- J'ai des choses à te dire, murmura-t-il.

\- Louis…

\- J'ai fait quatre heures d'avion pour te voir alors que j'ai une peur bleue des avions… En plus j'ai vomi sur mon voisin parce que j'avais déjà utilisé mon premier sac au décollage… S'il te plaît, aies au moins pitié de moi. »

 

Harry eut une moue moqueuse.

 

« T'as peur de l'avion ? dit-il simplement.

\- Depuis tout petit. J'ai toujours préféré les bateaux.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? rit Harry.

\- Alors c'est oui ? demanda Louis en souriant.

\- C'est oui. »

 

Louis se mordit la lèvre. Il était à deux doigts de danser la samba.

 

« Ok, ok, alors… je ne vais pas prendre ces chaussures mais toi, je passerai te prendre à la fermeture ? J'ai vu que c'était 19h30. Ça te va ? »

 

Harry ferma légèrement les yeux alors qu'il acquiesçait. Louis le remercia, lui fit un clin d’œil et sortit de la boutique en vitesse de peur qu'Harry ne lui botte les fesses – avec les bottes trop petites en plus –.

 

Plus que trois heures à attendre. Il ne savait même pas où il allait l'emmener. Il était arrivé le midi même et avait à peine eu le temps de poser ses valises dans sa minuscule chambre qu'il était déjà reparti vers Paris pour le voir. Il passa quelques appels et réussit à leur obtenir une table dans un restaurant qui lui semblait plutôt chic. Il rentra chez lui pour prendre une douche puis repartit direction le huitième arrondissement. Harry était là, appuyé contre le mur de pierres. Louis s'arrêta devant lui et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, franchement. Il aurait dû lui faire la tête et voilà qu'il lui souriait en retour. Merde, l'amour attaquait vraiment les neurones.

 

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

\- Te récupérer, avoua honnêtement Louis. »

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel pour donner cet impression je-m'en-foutiste mais à l'intérieur, il dansait la macarena en avance rapide.

 

« Avant de te raconter toute l'histoire, laisse-moi te dire que je suis un pauvre con.

\- Ça je le sais… dit Harry en riant.

\- Hey, je te permets pas. Y a que moi ai le droit de le dire.

\- Bah voyons, je l'ai dit un bon nombre de fois ces trois derniers mois. »

 

Louis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis abandonna.

 

« Alors, c'est quoi toute l'histoire ?

\- Tu la veux maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai paniqué. Quand ma mère m'a dit que tu me changeais, j'ai eu peur. Au départ, je pensais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps toi et moi, je me disais que tu resterais avec moi pour l'été et qu'ensuite, tu reprendrais ta vie à Paris... »

 

Harry ne réagit pas. Il fixait Louis avec cette expression figée sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon.

 

« Mais tu vois le soucis c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Alors j'ai essayé de me protéger. J'avais peur de revivre la même chose qu'avant alors j'ai déconné. J'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir comme ça. Mais je l'ai fait et je m'en veux énormément. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne regrette.

\- Pourquoi t'as mis tout ce temps pour… revenir ?

\- J'avais un peu de mal à croire qu'il y avait une alternative à tout ça. Mais la solution m'a sauté aux yeux il y a peu. En fait, au parc ils proposaient depuis un moment de faire un séminaire à Paris et sur la côte Atlantique mais j'ai toujours refusé parce que je me voyais pas quitter la Crète et les dauphins… Et puis je t'ai connu et partir en France ne m'effrayait plus du tout, je trouvais même plutôt ça… génial. J'ai pris mes billets le jour-même où j'acceptais leur proposition.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Pour nous deux.

\- Sans même savoir si j'allais te reparler ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Je savais que tu pourrais pas me résister de toute façon… lança Louis en blaguant.

\- Le pire, c'est que tu as raison. »

 

Louis s'arrêta de rire et se tourna vers lui.

 

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. »

 

Harry baissa la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. S'il avait su au réveil qu'il finirait la journée avec un « je t'aime » de Louis, il n'y aurait pas cru. Il se mit à sourire et ne put retenir ses larmes. Trois longs mois que son cœur était brisé et enfin, il se remettait à battre. Cela faisait tellement de bien.

 

« T'es un con, lança-t-il en l'attirant vers lui. T'es vraiment un con Louis. J'ai cru que tu reviendrais jamais.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé pour ça. »

 

Harry posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et se sentit revivre. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était saccadée. C'était si bon de le retrouver après tout ce temps. C'était tellement inespéré qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Louis était là. Il était là pour lui et il l'aimait. Bon sang, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

 

« Je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry un peu plus tardivement. »

 

Louis embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres puis glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils filèrent au restaurant en se racontant ces trois derniers mois passés loin l'un de l'autre comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'effet sur eux.

 

*

 

A partir de ce jour-là, ils ne purent plus jamais se séparer.

 

Ils étaient l'Aigle et la Flèche.

 

Et même lorsque leurs homologues ne se voyaient plus dans le ciel, eux scintillaient encore.

 

Ils étaient plus brillants que les étoiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ahah. C'était mon petit cadeau de fin d'été (de rentrée au final). J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
> Les étoiles mentionnées dans l'OS existent. Et l'Aigle et la Flèche ont réellement un lien. Je dois sûrement avoir d'autres trucs à dire mais ça me vient pas.
> 
> Luz ♥


End file.
